A Rose Over Flowers
by RyukxD
Summary: Lillian is a school where only the elite can attend. Yumi is forced into this school even though she hates its corrupt system no matter how rich and powerful it is. With her strong sense of justice what will happen when she meets the Yamayurikai?
1. Delivery at Lillian's

**Chapter 1: Delivery at Lillian's**

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone! Any fans of the Korean drama, Boys Over Flowers, will recognize the inspired storyline right away set in Maria-sama ga Miteru time! However I will make changes from the original story. To those who don't know what I'm talking about, just sit back, relax and enjoy your favorite characters with a new twist!**

* * *

><p>The Ogasawara Group, well known for its successful businesses in oil, produce, electricity, banks, airlines, car production, and home products, is reigning supreme among all other esteemed groups in Japan. Not only do they have control of all of Japan's wealth, they have also left the largest footprint in the international market. The original founder of the Ogasawara group was a woman who believed that women were the more dominant gender. Since her time as leader of the almighty group, Japanese culture transitioned into believing the same. Therefore, she thought it wise to leave behind a legacy of individuals capable of running her companies even after she dies. Due to the fact that she found all men incompetent and unworthy of holding Japan's future in their hands, she built a very special school.<p>

Lillian Private Academy for Girls

Going from preschool to university, Lillian nurtures the most prestigious young girls in Japan in order to become capable ladies that lead the men into a most promising future.

Most, if not every single person in Japan make their daughters apply to Lillian because once accepted, that family is guaranteed a wealthy and powerful future. However, getting accepted is no easy feat. Families may have their daughters apply each school year, but only 1% of the population of young girls is accepted. In addition, this 1% consists of the wealthiest, most elite and intelligent daughters in already thriving families. Sadly to the common person, getting accepted to Lillian is like winning the lottery, it's a one in a million chance. While these circumstances may seem unfair, one can't help but marvel and admire the diligent students of Lillian, paving the road far ahead into Japan's bright future.

"Gokigenyou."

"Gokigenyou."

The elegant greetings that ring through Lillian's High School Private Academy evoke an atmosphere of peace and tranquility. Trained to be the utmost perfect ladies since preschool, students make sure that their ivory sailor collars are adorned in a perfect knot and their long, black pleated skirts are never in a state of disarray. When one was late, one never ran in hopes to get to class on time. Walking slowly is preferred here.

* * *

><p><em>A lovely spring day after the start of a new school year.<em>

Her hands were trembling as they approached the opening of her shoe locker. She knows that there is a good chance that "it" might be inside. After all, the _incident_ had happened last Friday, making today judgment day. Curious crowds slowly started to form around her, waiting in anticipation. Understanding that the wait was no longer necessary, she wrenched open the locker door and her eyes froze.

Gasps of shock echoed through the room and a wave of taunting came through the crowd.

Inside her locker was an ivory colored card imprinted with three elegant roses; one red, one white, and one yellow.

"Look, look! She got it! The Yamayurikai's card!"

"Hey, it's the death card!"

"Oh my, how horrible!"

Although nobody had ever told the students at Lillian's High School Academy what this card was, everybody in the school understood its meaning.

Slowly she closed her shoe locker and turned around in fear. Swarms of eyes around her narrowed to slits while she waited to see what was in store in her already inevitable fate…

* * *

><p>"I'm going off now to make the delivery!"<p>

"Alright take care, Yumi-chan!"

Fukuzawa Yumi, a 16-year-old brown haired girl with pigtails, dashed to her red bike with a handful of clothes that had evidently just been dry cleaned. Hanging the clothes on a stand that had been built in, she eagerly jumped on and rode happily towards her destination, Lillian's Private Academy for Girls.

Yumi had made previous deliveries to the prestigious academy, but every time she approached those tall gates in their ivory-coated glory, she couldn't help but gape in awe by its expanse and obvious elite qualities. Shrugging the overwhelming feeling aside, she rode onto campus in search of the person who owned the clothes currently hanging on her bike's stand.

Breathing in the tranquil qualities of the atmosphere as she passed through the long entrance path leading up to a statue of Maria-sama, Yumi dismounted her bicycle and leaned it against a nearby tree. Taking the clothes to be delivered in her hand, she decided to walk the rest of the way, as it seemed only proper.

It seemed as if the school day had finished, seeing that most students were out of class and seemed to make no move to head to class. Yumi walked towards the largest building to her left, knowing that it was the building where she could find the classroom that the girl she was looking for would be in. Looking at all the girls passing by her wearing their simple yet beautiful black, one-piece uniforms with ivory sailor collars, Yumi couldn't help but feel a little out of place with her dark, red sweatshirt and ordinary blue jeans.

Yumi sighed. _I can't believe these types of people actually exist, like perfect angels…_

Her thought was cut short when she heard a particularly loud voice echo through the school hall.

"Hey everybody, up on the roof! That's where that girl, Tomoyo, ran off to!"

Loud chatter and a few screams of delight mixed in with the rumbling sounds of students heading the same direction.

Yumi stood in her place stunned, eyes wide open. She had never witnessed such an unruly scene at this school ever since she set foot in it.

_Haa_…

Slowly, curiosity and realization overtook her and she followed the rest of the girls up to the rooftop.

_What in the world is going on? Did she just say Tomoyo?_

Upon reaching the roof, her gaze was filled with a half-circle crowd of students cornering one dark-brown, waist-length haired girl to a wall.

"How dare you insult the Yamayurikai that way!"

"What do you have to say for a disgrace such as yourself!"

"You still think you're almighty? Pfft—Please."

Insults upon insults and accusations upon accusations were thrown at the girl in the middle. Soon after, a rain of splattered eggs and flour were thrown on the poor grey-eyed girl and the crowd eagerly started chanting:

"Die here or go home! Die here or go home!"

Yumi could only stand baffled at the situation until the ostracized girl slowly climbed the wall and stood on its edge. Now she was only inches away from a three-story fall to hard concrete and what would be an inevitable death.

"Haha, Tomoyo-san is choosing death! Can't face the world anymore, huh?"

After that repulsive remark, the girl named Tomoyo finally spoke with indignation.

"Isn't this what you all want? Well then here goes…"

Tomoyo slowly turned to face the death jump, hardening her resolve and clenching her fists. _There's no way I can go back home now…its all over_, she thought.

She bent her legs

…ready to spring to her dea—

"Wait!"

Yumi's high-pitched voice rang through the now-silent crowd.

"Wait! Are you Aoi Tomoyo?"

The girl on the wall turned only her head to look at the source of the voice that had stopped her.

"Yes," she answered solemnly.

Yumi ran up to her, with the clothes still in her hand.

"Delivery! These belong to you Aoi-san! That will be 1,200 yen."

Everyone stared at the short, pig-tailed girl with wide eyes before their roars of laughter erupted. Even Tomoyo was brought out of her distraught state only to come into one of complete exasperation at the enthusiastic statement.

"I'm sorry; I am quite busy at the moment. If you don't mind, contact my family and they will settle the payment for you."

"Ok, ok I get it. Just for you, I'll lower it to 1,000 yen. How's tha—" Yumi froze, being sometimes slow-minded person she was, she was only comprehending this Aoi-san's predicament now. Pointing at the dark-brown haired girl childishly with hazel eyes full of horror, she sputtered, "Y-You! You're not going to die, are you?"

During this whole exchange, the laughter only continued to grow louder.

"Yes, as you say, I am going to die. Now if you please excuse me—"

"Wait!"

Tomoyo couldn't help but twitch in irritation at the repeated yelp coming from the medium-brown haired girl in front of her.

"Wait! Why do you want to die? You go to an amazing school! You have an amazing future!"

"Lillian's an amazing school? Pfft—this school has that image, but in reality, it's rotting from the inside. This school is a prison that is worse than hell. Tell me, you've never heard of the Yamayurikai?"

"Yama—Yamayurikai? What's that?"

"When the Yamayurikai places their card in your locker, you become prey for the school."

"Prey? If that happened to my friends I would fight to protect them! Don't you have—"

"If what you are saying is true, then your friends are lucky people to have someone like you. You are fortunate enough to keep your innocence and naivety, so by all means keep away from this hell house."

With that, Tomoyo felt relieved to have warned an innocent bystander before the end of her despicable life, so she took the plunge.

"Nooooooo!"

Yumi's body reacted instinctively and the next thing she knew, her hands had grasped the edges of Tomoyo's collar as she jumped and fell. Yumi's arms dangled over the edge of the building with Tomoyo's life in her hands. With the adrenaline still pumping through her veins, Yumi was able to slowly pull Tomoyo back up onto the rooftop.

*Click! Click! Click! Click!*

The sound of a camera clicked away, taking snapshots of the astonishing occurrence that was playing out before a certain girl with glasses and a smirk on her face.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

The news of the events that occurred at Lillian's Private Academy for Girls spread like wildfire. By morning, all major channels were reporting on the story about a "Local Hero Girl" and how she had saved a student from an attempt at suicide. Despite the school's desperation in trying to cover up the truth, it was leaked that the student was driven to suicide because of corruption at the current Lillian High School. Therefore, Yumi's actions were seen as an act of heroism and the locals were beginning to call her the "Wonder Girl".

Soon Yumi's identity was found out and swamps of reporters and photographers sought her out at her part time job at a ramen shop to get a scoop on the new "Wonder Girl."

_Ogasawara mansion: President's office_

*SLAM!*

A magazine adorning a picture of a brown-hair pigtailed girl saving another girl and full page article was slammed ruthlessly onto the large desk that belonged to the middle-aged President of the Ogasawara Group. The President's sleek, long black hair was expertly tied into an exquisite bun with a couple strands hanging along the sides of her cheeks. Although now, her appearance was now ever-so-slightly disheveled with her dark blue eyes narrowed and a frown graced upon her lips.

"Absolutely unacceptable!"

A man with short, black hair and a black suit stood before the President.

"Please accept my most sincere apologies, Ms. President, but we are now getting a hand over the situation and—"

"Getting a hand? You call this getting a hand over the situation? As this family's personal assistant, I expected much more from you." Raising her voice a little more than she wished to, she regained her composure and spoke again. "The media is like a cancer to us. It spreads infectious disease throughout all of Japan and the people can't help but take it in. I hate to put it bluntly but the people are too stupid to distinguish between facts and fiction! As a result, crazy ideas and rumors are brought forth bringing about the possibility of the very downfall of this country! I will not allow my daughter's good name, the only _heiress_ to the Ogasawara Group, to be tainted by a situation as preposterous as this!"

Tapping the picture of the "Local Hero Girl" on her desk with a finger, she thought of the best way to solve this unnerving issue. "Kazuki-san, please extend an invitation to this 'Local Hero Girl' to attend our school. What better place to extinguish the fire than where it started? And plus, I want this girl under our radar so she won't cause any more trouble."

"As you wish, Ms. President. I will get to work on it right away." With a quick bow, Kazuki turned and left the room.

* * *

><p><em>In front of the Fukuzawa house.<em>

Yumi had just ridden back home on her bicycle after her part-time job at the dry cleaner's and her other part-time job at the ramen shop. Locking her bike properly in place, she couldn't help but eye the black limousine that had parked itself in front of her family's small and ragged old house. It was an odd sight, seeing as most if not all residents in this area could never afford such a luxurious car.

_Sigh…I know I'm going to be dead meat if another reporter or photographer hounds me at my house. My parents are going to be furious for sure…_

Praying silently before turning the doorknob and walking into her home, Yumi was surprised to find her parents and younger brother animatedly entertaining a man in a luxurious black suit seated around their small dining table.

"Oh look! Here's our daughter now! Yumi come, come quick!"

With a bow, she greeted her parents. After which, her parents simultaneously started talking, their excitement was evident.

"Yumi-chan, this man is here to—" "You are being invited to—"

This is when the said man in the black suit slowly rose from his seat.

"Good evening, I am Honda Kazuki, a representative of the Ogasawara Group. You are Fukuzawa Yumi, I presume?"

"Y-Yes."

"I am here to formally invite you to attend Lillian's High School Private Academy for Girls through a special scholarship program that has been made recently. You have shown great potential through your academic marks and we hope to nurture you towards a future of great prosperity and success."

It was true; Yumi's marks at school and tests were off the normal charts. But for every year since middle school, she had convinced her parents not to waste their money on the Lillian's yearly application. She was practical and knew that even with her scores, she would never be considered because she was without any real status in society. And deep down, Yumi had fostered this rebellious feeling against Lillian's. After all, who would want to go to a school that made the best of the best kneel before them, _begging_ to accept their children? But now, this untouchable school was inviting _her_?

Lost in her thoughts, Yumi could only reply with a dumbfounded, "Huh?"

"Mou, what are you saying Yumi-chan! Yes, yes! Of course she'll accept the invitation!"

Her mother's words were what brought Yumi out of her reverie and she finally registered the situation into her mind.

"No way! What the heck are you saying! I am NOT going to that school and you can't make me! Remember Okaa-san? You always told me how only arrogant, selfish and rich people attend that school. I never applied after middle school because you know how stupid the system is!"

"Yes, I know I said that once before, but I must admit it was out of jealousy and I never meant what I said! This is _Lillian_ we're talking about! You know how hard it is to get in and how much the tuition costs!"

This is when her brother popped into the conversation with a snide and playful grin.

"Yumi, for once in my life, I am finally very proud to be your brother. Do your best at Lillian's, _Onee-san_." He emphasized the word "Onee-san" for sarcastic effect since he always called his sister by her first name due to the fact that they were only a few months apart.

"Yuuki! Okaa-san! Otou-san! What's wrong with you guys? There is NO WAY I am going to a school filled with a bunch of arrogant PIGS!"

With that, Yumi stormed off and slammed the door to her room, leaving behind her speechless family and black suited man to fend for themselves.

Kazuki turned to Yumi's mother and brought calm back into the atmosphere."Excuse me, Fukuzawa-sama, will you at least tell her to think about the offer?"

"Think about? There's nothing to think about! Yumi-chan is _going_ to attend Lillian even if I have to bring over her unconscious body!"

"I see, well then I will send over the proper materials at once. For now, good evening to all of you." The Ogasawara personal assistant bowed and exited the Fukuzawa residence, forming an unseen satisfied curve on his lips.

Back in the house, Yumi's father and Yuuki were parading around the dining table like little boys carrying Yumi's new uniform and book bag chanting, "Li-li-an! Li-li-an! Li-li-an!" To the side, Yumi's mother stood with her arms folded across her chest with a smug smile of triumph. After hearing the visitor leave, Yumi strode out of her room purposefully to confront her family.

"Have all of you gone crazy? You can't make me go to that school!" Her hands were balled into fists and her face radiated exasperation and a red tint from every angle.

"Stop talking nonsense, Yumi-chan. This opportunity will bring our family wealth and success. Don't you want that for us?" Yumi's mother reasoned, hoping to pull a guilt card.

"I don't want that wealth and success when it is given to us undeservedly," Yumi shot back, pointing her nose away to the side.

"But they have a private karate instructor and dojo for their karate team. Isn't that what you've always wanted in a school but could never find?" Yumi froze in place. Her mother had hit a sensitive nerve. Of course her mother knew her weaknesses. It was true; Yumi had always dreamed of joining a karate team at school since she, herself, was quite talented at the sport. Although a proper dojo and instructor was hard to come by as a school activity.

"Okaa-san! Do you think I'm a child that can be persuaded because of a place where I can punch and kick things down? Really!" Yumi's face had contorted into one that seemed to project permanent anger and irritation with her narrow eyes and present frown. No longer wishing to fight over the ridiculous concept, Yumi began to take her leave, hoping to end on that note.

With a sly smile to her daughter, Yumi's mother spoke the final words that Yumi had prayed with all her heart she wouldn't have to hear. "No matter what you say, Yumi-chan, you are going to that school whether you like it or not and that is final."

Yumi's back stiffened at her mother's straight-forwardness and finality. She knew she had no choice but to comply with her mother's wishes. After all, there had never been a time where she could out-think her mother in terms of reasoning and excuses. She had always admired her mother's abilities and hoped to become as strong as her one day. Plus, Yumi simply did not want to disobey her mother's orders, especially when it came down to her family's welfare. With her back turned away, she grimaced and let the reluctant word slip past her lips.

"Fine."

After seeing her daughter return to her room, Yumi's mother couldn't help but feel pride for herself and her daughter. Her daughter had handled the situation outrageously at first, but ended up coming to terms with the situation and choosing the simplest and most direct path out of the unruly mess. _After all, a woman is someone who uses their wits and knowledge in every situation, Yumi-chan. Become strong and you will be able to out-persuade all men and one day, even me._ She thought that with a smile and then chuckled. _And it doesn't help that we get a little more money along the way._

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for this chapter! Expect an update soon and stay tuned!<strong>

**Next Chapter: Yumi meets the Yamayurikai! How will she fend in the elite school of Lillian?**


	2. THE Yamayurikai

**Chapter 2: THE Yamayurikai**

**Author's Note: Greetings again everybody! Here we have the next chapter of A Rose Over Flowers, Yay! Happy reading! **

* * *

><p>Yumi walked down the path leading to the statue of Maria-sama, mimicking the other students by giving a little prayer before heading on her way to class. She sighed, <em>I can't believe I'm actually going to attend this school from now on. It's a good thing we're all wearing the same uniform so I don't feel out of place.<em> _Hey since I'm pretty early today, maybe I should explore the campus for a while? Maybe even look for the karate dojo?_ Although Yumi knows where the classrooms are due to the knowledge of her previous deliveries, she has never gone past the classroom buildings and into the vast expanse of the rest of Lillian. The nagging curiosity she felt in finding the dojo is what ultimately made her turn right on the fork in the road rather than left towards class.

There were fewer students on this path, which was to be expected since club activities usually occurred later on in the day. After what seemed like a few minutes of leisurely strolling, Yumi found herself surrounded by tall buildings, each housing a different extracurricular activity from the pool to the arts center. To her dismay, the dojo appeared to be nowhere in sight.

"Ugh, where is it? I better go back to class and find it later…"

Just as Yumi gave up and turned around to walk back the path she came, she suddenly stopped her movements. A sweet symphony of sound coming from a distant violin resonated through the air. The melody was so alluring, drawing Yumi's feet towards its source.

"Who would be playing right now?"

Yumi peered at her wristwatch that read 8:25 a.m. School started in 20 minutes, so she had plenty of spare time.

Being the curious girl she was, she broke into a fast-paced walk, determined to find the musician that produced the sweet music that reverberated through her ears. Rounding the corner of the gymnasium, Yumi ended up facing the source, a tall girl with blonde, shoulder-length and layered hair standing in front of a bench. Yumi's breath stopped for a second when she found herself captivated by the girl's beauty. Her elegance as she drew every bow on the violin and gentle movements of her fingers made it impossible for Yumi to look away. Her face looked so serene…like she was in a completely different world…

As Yumi drew closer to the blonde-haired beauty, she panicked internally. _What do I do now? This girl doesn't even seem to notice I'm here!_ She squeaked when she heard the violin playing stop abruptly and looked up to lock eyes with the other girl's, brown on grey.

Flailing backwards clumsily and waving her hands in front of her she quickly stammered.

"O-Oh, I'm s-sorry I didn't meant to disturb you." _Why am I even here watching her?_ Yumi mentally berated herself for intruding and came up with an answer to her own internal question. "I was just looking for the dojo. Do you know where it is?"

The girl's grey eyes lingered on Yumi's for a few seconds. For a while, it seemed like it took the other girl some time to register what Yumi had said, coming out of her own world. But then, Yumi could have sworn that she saw a flicker of amusement in the other girl's features, until she gestured to her right.

"The dojo, huh? You can find it over there, past the Rose Mansion."

Not even bothering to comprehend the direction the girl was pointing at, Yumi eagerly replied. "Thank you. P-Please go back to your playing." With that Yumi speed-walked away, then slowed her pace as she neared her classroom. _At least there are some people here who can give directions casually. Maybe this school isn't as bad as I thought_. Yumi thought with a smile. Due to her flustered state, she didn't notice the pair of grey eyes she had recently met boring into her back as she walked away.

* * *

><p>After Yumi had been formally introduced to her class by her teacher, she sat in her seat quietly while avoiding the whispers and stares directed at her. The lesson had gone along quickly and in an orderly manner. Yumi was happy at the thought that the standards at Lillian were meeting her expectations in the field of education. However, the obvious attention she had been getting from her classmates was unsettling her, making her want to hide in a protective shell.<p>

_What's wrong with me?_ She thought. _I'm never usually this timid! What happened to that person who always stands up for what she believes is right? Am I really that fragile?_

Though she questioned herself, deep down she knew the answer. Yumi hated it, but the gossip about her meager status and rumors on what she did to get into Lillian was getting to her and even if she were to act against it, she knew it would bring her nowhere. Letting out a long sigh, she grudgingly steeled her resolve in letting the insulting remarks and ridiculous stories slide past her.

"Hey, scholarship transfer student!"

The voice that brought Yumi out of her slight depression startled her as she did not expect anyone to approach her in such a casual manner. Looking up, her eyes fell on a brown, shoulder-length haired girl with glasses. The girl's straight-cut swayed from side to side and she fidgeted with the camera that was hanging around her neck as she approached Yumi's desk.

"Fukuzawa Yumi-san, am I correct?"

"Y-Yes?"

It was only then when Yumi realized that it was lunch hour. While slowly comprehending the other girl's actions, Yumi's answer had come out as a question, bringing a smile on the other girl's face.

"Come with me."

With that, the girl with the camera grabbed Yumi's wrist and dragged her out of the classroom that was already empty since the other students had already made their way to the cafeteria. Although based on the path that the girl was taking while gripping Yumi's wrist tightly, Yumi deduced that they were not heading towards the cafeteria. Instead they walked out of the building and headed down a path until they reached a large cherry blossom tree. It was only then when the mysterious girl with a smirk let go of Yumi and sat at the bench in front of the blossoming tree.

"Hi, I'm Takeshima Tsutako. You can call me Tsutako if you want and I'll call you Yumi. I hope that's alright with you."

"Wha—"

Yumi's question faltered when the girl named Tsutako motioned for Yumi to sit next to her. Slowly obeying her gesture, Yumi gently sat down confused, wondering whether to classify Tsutako as friendly or being overly familiar. At the moment, she decided on the former.

"Nice to meet you, Tsutako-san, but what reason do you have to bring me here?"

"Well I realized that everybody has been giving you the cold shoulder since they worry too much about their fame and status. They believe that if they _mix_ with you, something bad will rub off on them."

"And what about you?" Yumi asked unsurely.

"My family is too caring and casual for such worries. Besides, what kind of person would I be if I just left the newbie alone in a den of wolves?" Tsutako's face had closed in on Yumi's.

A small blush appeared on Yumi's cheeks at Tsutako's sincere remark. "Then I'm lucky to meet someone like you here. I, myself, know about this corrupt school system you call _Lillian_."

Tsutako giggled at her callousness, happy that the newcomer had taken to her so easily. After all, she really did want to help this interesting new "scholarship student."

"That is why I wanted to talk to you about Lillian's…rules? No, let's just say circumstances."

She reached for her book bag and pulled out a few photographs.

"I was there to witness this interesting scene take place in front of me."

Yumi's eyes widened as she realized that Tsutako was holding up pictures of her on the rooftop saving Aoi-san. "H-How did—"

"I'm the photography club ace, so I never go anywhere without my camera. Aaah, I really do have to thank you for the money I made off of these negatives."

"You? You were the one that gave the reporters and newspapers all those pictures?" Yumi's face evidently showed a look of irritation at her newfound acquaintance.

Understanding Yumi's frustration, Tsutako motioned for her to calm down.

"Yes, I know not asking for your permission was wrong and I'm sorry, I usually don't do that. As an apology, I intend to make it up to you." Yumi remained silent so Tsutako took it as a sign to keep going. "I believe I heard that you don't know who the Yamayurikai is, am I correct? I am telling you now… make sure you don't get involved with them if you want to live a peaceful life."

Yumi's brow furrowed at the warning that was strikingly similar to Aoi-san's. "Why?"

"Because, Yumi-san, they are a student council that consists of the most wealthy, powerful and elite daughters of Japan. The problem is they use their power in whatever way they please. So that girl you saved was lucky. All previous girls who received a card in their shoe lockers from the Yamayurikai are now in horrible economic, emotional, physical or social conditions simply because they upset in Yamayurikai in one way or another."

"That's despicable," Yumi spat.

"Yes, well you better do your best in the future in refraining from saying those comments too loud. Come, I'll show you what I mean."

Tsutako led Yumi back to the three-story classroom building through a side entrance. Tsutako had purposely guided herself and her new friend away from the front door with good reason. In a matter of seconds, the bell rang indicating that lunch was over. In that same matter of seconds, the entranced swarmed with students forming a half-circle around the front.

Giggles and screams of anticipation engulfed the entrance room. Standing far off to the side, Yumi glanced at Tsutako with a perplexed look.

"After lunch, the Yamayurikai always come to class together and the school takes this chance to swoon over them."

"But if they are such horrible power-wielding rich kids with hot tempers, why would the school want to—?"

Yumi's question was cut short when the screams grew louder.

"Look, look! The Yamayurikai is here!"

Yumi could only stare in awe as seven girls entered the building in such a graceful fashion. Not only did they exude an aura of extreme power, but beauty as well. As each made their appearance, Tsutako explained how the soeur system at Lillian worked and the relationships between the girls.

According to Tsutako, there are three ultimate presidents of the Yamayurikai called the "Roses". From left to right, a brown-haired girl with a red head-band is Tori Eriko, the leading yellow rose, with the title known as "Rosa Foetida." Her petite soeur is Hasekura Rei, also known as "Rosa Foetida en bouton", with short light-brown hair and a tall boyish appearance. Next to her is her petite soeur, Shimazu Yoshino, a cousin to Rei with two long, dark brown braids and a feminine appearance, also known as "Rosa Foetida en bouton's petite soeur".

The girl with the straight-cut, shoulder-length jet black hair is Mizuno Youko, the leading red rose, also known as "Rosa Chinensis." Next to her is the famous Ogasawara Sachiko, daughter of the almighty Ogasawara group with long black hair and stern blue eyes that radiates elegance and arrogance from every angle. There was something about the way she stood, Yumi noted, that made her seem like she led the group, if not had great power over them. Her title is "Rosa Chinensis en bouton."

Finally, the girl that caught Yumi's eye was the blonde that she ran into earlier that morning. The blonde turns out to be Satou Sei, the leading white rose, with the title "Rosa Gigantea." Her petite soeur is Todou Shimako, a girl with long, wavy, light-brown hair also known as "Rosa Gigantea en bouton."

As the group of seven greeted the crowd with a "Gokigenyou," it suddenly got silent when a girl in the masses stepped forward. Nearing the famous Ogasawara Sachiko, she held in front of her a delectable-looking cake. The girl looked so frightened, that Yumi thought she might run away at any moment. With her hands trembling, the girl spoke.

"G-Gokigenyou, Rosa Chinensis en bouton. Please accept this cake that I made just for you and t-take it as a sign of my adoration for you."

After a few seconds of complete silence, the girl named Sachiko slightly stepped forward, held out her hands and took the cake out of the frightened girl's hands. All at once, gasps of shock echoed through the building at Rosa Chinensis en bouton's actions.

Yumi raised one brow. _So these people are considerate enough to accept gifts from their admirers?_

However, that thought was completely wiped from her memory when Sachiko suddenly slammed the cake into her admirer's face and wiped remnant traces of icing that were on her hands onto the other girl's clothing.

Yumi's eyes widened in shock at the unexpected display of rejection that had just taken place.

The rest of the Yamayurikai, however, did not react as Yumi thought they would at such a sight. Instead she noticed the few glimpses of amusement that crossed their faces. They showed no signs of reprimanding Sachiko's actions; to some extent they seemed to be encouraging it.

Seeing this lack of justice made Yumi's blood boil with anger, shock and frustration. _That's just it! Can't you decline a present nicely? I've had it with this Yamayuri whatever. I don't care how rich they are! I should just go up to that Sachiko and give her a good piece of my mind!_ With that, she firmly steeled her resolve and was determined to confront this group of ingrates that were treated as gods.

When the Yamayurikai was done with their "greetings", they proceeded to walk through the sea of people. As if on cue, the crowd parted and allowed passage for the admired members, save for Yumi who stood in their way.

Step by step, Sachiko led the group forward, approaching Yumi who stood in the way. As Yumi stared at the blue eyes that were headed towards her, her previous gusto slowly faded and she was left intimidated and afraid. Until they were about an arm-length's distance apart, Sachiko paused with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"_What_ are you? And is there a problem?"

_The nerve of that Ogasawara Sachiko!_

Yumi's fists were clenched into balls, unwilling to just let this girl pass her after what she had done. But ever so slowly and reluctantly, Yumi stepped to the side and rigidly answered. "No. No, there is no problem." _Coward!_

Sachiko then proceeded to move towards class, followed by the rest of the members of the Yamayurikai. Yumi stared at the floor in front of her, immediately scolding herself for being so weak and unable to do anything. Little did she know, the Yamayurikai, save for Sachiko, was sharing looks of amusement. Passing Yumi one by one, she was surprised when she looked up and saw the blonde named Sei in front of her, staring with intriguing grey eyes. She was taken aback when Sei slightly curved her lips upward and then left.

Soon after, the crowd dispersed and headed to class, leaving Yumi and Tsutako behind.

"Yumi-san? Shall we head to class?"

Tsutako's voice broke Yumi from her thoughts. Yumi was doing everything she could to control her raging emotions. She quickly turned her head to her new glasses friend and spoke in a low and frighteningly hostile voice that made Tsutako slightly step back.

"Tsutako-san, if you aren't busy after school, you and I are paying a visit at the dojo."

During the rest of the school day, Yumi fidgeted in her seat, berating herself for not being able to do anything. As the hours passed, her anger slowly faded and she relaxed a bit. However all of that anger rekindled itself when the bell to be dismissed rang.

"Yumi-san, I'll meet you in the dojo a little later on. I have some photography club activities that I have to take care of first."

"No problem, I'll see you then." Yumi waved a hand.

* * *

><p><em>In the karate dojo<em>…

"Stupid! Selfish! Coward! Weak! Argh!"

It's been two hours since the end of the school day and karate club activities had finished thirty minutes ago. When Yumi showed up and introduced herself to the karate instructor, Kuchiki-sensei, she welcomed her with open arms unlike the members that were already present. This unwelcoming atmosphere turned into one of hate and disdain when Yumi skillfully overpowered any opponent that sparred with her. The other karate members thought that Yumi was being a show-off, claiming that she had not received a belt in the past or any formal training. Plus, the new girl was incapacitating even the best third years on the team, thus hurting their pride.

Now after the day's practice, Yumi was alone in the dojo and showed no signs of leaving anytime soon. She told Kuchiki-sensei that she wanted some extra practice since it was her first time in a real karate team. However, her real intention was to beat herself up for being such a coward earlier on in the day.

"Why. Didn't. I. Do. Anything?"

Her muscles ached and screamed in exhaustion with every punch and kick to the punching bag in front of her. Upper-cuts, hooks, jabs and roundabout kicks were executed perfectly one after the other in a blindingly fast pace. Every single part of her wanted to stop her actions, but her brain and heart did not let her.

"I'm surprised you're still here, Yumi-san."

Not slowing down her pace and continuing on, Yumi looked to the side and spotted Tsutako who had just entered the dojo.

"Sorry I got held up at the photography club so I couldn't come here until now. Lucky for me you haven't left yet. Why are you still here, Yumi-san?"

"Punishment." Punch, punch, kick, kick, punch.

"Punishment for what?" Kick, twirl, smack, jump kick, jab, punch.

"For. Being. Such. A. Coward. Especially. In front of that. Despicable. Arrogant. Ogasawara. Sachiko!" Punch, Upper-cut, kick, jab.

Tsutako noted that Yumi's punches and kicks never stopped or faltered ever since her arrival. She was worried that she might be overdoing herself. Slowly, Tsutako approached Yumi's evidently tired body and placed a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder.

"You don't have to be a coward next time."

Tsutako's words made Yumi freeze. Finally, when her movements stopped, she felt the full force of her exhaustion and her knees buckled under her, causing her to sit in place. Yumi turned to face her new friend whose face showed evident relief.

"You know, you're right." Yumi giggled, realizing how much overboard she had gone in her rage.

Slinging Yumi's arm over her shoulder, Tsutako helped Yumi walk to the bus. All the while, their conversation was fun and giddy, never once mentioning the Yamayurikai or Ogasawara Sachiko. Instead they took the time to really get to know each other, seeing as today was the start of a long-lasting friendship.

Before Yumi stepped onto the bus, she turned to say one last thing to Tsutako.

"Now I see only two reasons to come to this school."

"And what's that?"

"The dojo and… my friend, Takeshima Tsutako."

Yumi smiled then entered the bus, leaving a stunned Tsutako behind. Slowly a smile spread on her face as well. _Touché Fukuzawa Yumi._

* * *

><p>Upon Yumi's return home, her family pounced on her with endless questions.<p>

"How was your day?" "Did you have fun?" "How was the dojo?" "Are the people nice there?" "Did you make any friends?"

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!" Yumi yelled, making an "X" with her arms. With that her family became silent. "What would you expect from a school run by arrogant rich people? That school is run by a bunch of immature rich girls who think they can do whatever they want! Just you wait, that Ogasawara Sachiko is going to _regret_ ever crossing paths with—"

"Yumi, did you say Ogasawara Sachiko?" Yuuki cut her off with such an energetic question.

"Yeah, so? What's the big deal?"

"Big deal? Look here!" Yuuki gestured to a computer page he had just opened on the family laptop.

The webpage showed a picture of a business magazine with a front cover that read, "Top Billionaire Bachelorettes in Japan!" The person on the cover was none other than the egotistical Ogasawara Sachiko.

"Yumi-chan, you met her? Wow! I'm so glad you get to meet people like her everyday!" Yumi's mother asked with a hint of astonishment

Meanwhile, Yumi couldn't help but stare at the picture of the blue-eyed billionaire. _Wow, so that's who I'm up against, huh? She's so…_Yumi suddenly shook her head, halting all thoughts on the black-haired esteemed girl. "Okaa-san, she may look like a princess, but believe me when I say appearances are VERY deceiving." With that, Yumi left to her room and closed the door.

Inside the protection of her room, Yumi walked to the drawer of her desk and slid it open, revealing a pile of newspaper clips, post-its, and notes. She picked up the pile carefully, so as not to let anything fall, and looked through them.

"Fukuzawa Yumi saves fellow classmate from local gang!" "Thank you, Yumi-chan! I will stand up on my own now thanks to you!" "Student brings justice to class bullying!" "Wonder Girl does it again!"

These were headlines of Yumi's past actions of justice at her old school. She smiled at the thought of the change she brought in her shabby old public school.

_I've done it so many times in the past, I can do it again. This is just another time for "Wonder Girl Fukuzawa Yumi" to step in! Ogasawara Sachiko…tomorrow, you're dead meat!_

* * *

><p>The next school day went on like the previous one, with disdainful looks and remarks directed towards Yumi, but she again paid no heed to them. During lunch, Tsutako surprised Yumi with a pair of ice cream cones that she got from the school cafeteria. Happily accepting a cone, Yumi talked with Tsutako about trivial matters until the photographer brought up a subject of more importance.<p>

"Yumi-san, I hate to tell you this but the Yamayurikai struck again today."

"Huh?"

"Well technically, Sachiko-sama struck again this morning. I don't know if you noticed, but the other Yamayurikai members don't usually make spectacles like Rosa Chinensis en bouton does."

"What happened?"

Tsutako took out the pictures that she had captured of the incident. Yumi gasped in surprise and then her eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Apparently, Sachiko-sama and this poor girl got the same custom-made sailor collar where only two exist in the world."

"Why do you keep calling her Sachiko-sama?"

"It's a custom at this school to add –sama to an upperclassman's name as a way of respect rather than saying senpai."

"I don't see any reason why she deserves _respect_." Yumi muttered.

"Anyways, Sachiko-sama saw that they had the same clothing and asked a smirking Rei-sama for her leftover juice carton, in which she spilled its contents all over her collar."

For the second time in the same week, Yumi's blood reached unbelievable temperatures. She clenched her fist so hard that it quivered under the great amount of pressure. But a second later, Tsutako's hand had reached Yumi's arm, in which she relaxed it immediately.

"I know what you're capable of, Yumi-san. I've done my research on you. But please, _please_ be careful. I don't want to see you getting hurt by trying to fix something that cannot be fixed."

The sincere, worried expression on her friend's face made Yumi take a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Alright, let's forget about that stupidity. Let's just enjoy our ice cream." Yumi said with a smile, licking her cone and walking forward. Tsutako joined her in relief and giggled as she sped ahead of Yumi. Tsutako walked backwards, still facing Yumi and taunted her about the funny faces that she always made, revealing all her emotions. Their friendly banter went on until Tsutako tripped over a rock that she hadn't seen coming her way.

She fell to the ground, with the cone flying out of her hand. To Tsutako's dismay, her ice cream had splattered on the shoe that was lying close by her. Ready to apologize, Tsutako's eyes met icy blue ones looking down on her that screamed of anger and annoyance. Tsutako stood up slowly, horrified at the fact that she had just spilled ice cream on _the _Ogasawara Sachiko's shoe with the Yamayurikai as witnesses.

"I-I'm very sorry, Sachiko-sama! Please accept my apology!" Tsutako trembled and bowed deeply.

Then _her_ voice rang clear through the air, with apparent disgust laced within. "You're sorry? If everything works out by saying sorry, then why would there be laws in this world and why would the police exist?"

The normally spunky Tsutako was reduced to a point where her words seemed to falter. "I-I'll buy you the same exact shoes for you right away."

"You, do you have more money than me? Even if you did, you wouldn't be able to. These shoes were made by a craftsman in Florence, so how would you buy me the same exact ones right away?"

"I apologize." That was all she could muster at such words. But then she lifted her head in hope. "Then I'll do whatever I can."

"Whatever you can?" Sachiko asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes." Tsutako spoke with resignation.

Sachiko then stepped forward with the ice cream stained shoe.

"Lick it." The words slipped past her lips like ice.

Up until this point, Yumi had simply been watching the exchange. But after hearing those words, her head snapped upward, seeing the amused faces of the Yamayurikai and the shock in Tsutako's expression.

"Excuse me?"

"I told you to lick it. Didn't you say that you'd do everything you can?"

Tsutako's eyes fell to the ground, feeling the weight of her own words. After a few moments, she moved forward to accept her punishment. She knew what Sachiko was capable of and did not want to put her family in danger. However, her movements were stopped when Yumi finally stepped in.

"Won't you stop?"

All heads turned to the short, petite, brown haired girl that spoke to Sachiko with such indignation.

"Hey, Sachiko…did she fall because she wanted to? If she apologized then that's enough."

A laugh escaped from Sachiko's lips. "What is this? Hey first year, I don't think it's been long since you've been here, but you're disrespecting an upperclassman. You're words are a little short on honorifics."

This was when Youko leaned into Sachiko's ear and whispered something inaudible to Yumi.

Realization set into Sachiko's features. "Ah, is that so? So you're that wonder crap that they've been talking about? I was hoping for some amazing wonder woman, what a total disappointment."

"Heh, what I relief I disappointed you." Yumi scoffed.

"Is it ideal for you not to know your place and mind others' businesses? Why do you step into stranger's affairs?"

"She's not a stranger. She's a friend." Yumi spoke firmly. "In a wealthy person's dictionary, I'm assuming they don't carry words like 'friend' or 'friendship', do they?"

"Friendship? Let's watch some of that powerful friendship." Sachiko had again used other people's words to her advantage. "Lick it."

Yumi and Tsutako looked up in shock while the Yamayurikai exchanged glances.

"What?"

"If you lick it instead, I'll forget it ever happened."

Yumi looked into Sachiko's stone cold eyes that seemed to be devoid of any emotion. She sighed, glanced at Tsutako's trembling figure and looked back at Sachiko's expecting eyes. Yumi then proceeded to bend over slowly…

Sachiko lifted her head in pride and amusement, waiting for the girl to finish her disgusting task.

*SMACK!*

Yumi took the chance to slam her ice cream cone into Sachiko's face and watch as the arrogant girl fell backwards onto the floor. The Yamayurikai's eyes turned wide in shock and turned to Yumi. Tsutako began hyperventilating and held her hands in front of her mouth to keep a yell form escaping.

Sachiko did not expect this at all and it was written all over her face when she finally registered what had just happened. She took a graceful hand and wiped a bit of cream from her face, noticing that some had dripped to her clothes.

"What are you?"

The feel of satisfaction and pride began to overwhelm Yumi as she stepped forward with her newfound courage.

"Do I have more money than you? Did _you_ earn all that money?"

Sachiko's mouth was simply left hanging slightly open.

Yumi's voice continued to rise."What? Is minding other people's business my ideal? Tch. My ideal is that people who only leech off of their parents' backs should be dealt with properly! Got it?"

Swiftly, Yumi grabbed the couple of bills that were in her pocket and began throwing them on Sachiko one by one.

"At our place its 1,200 yen, but I calculated it to match your rates. But if the stain doesn't come out then send it to us." Yumi spoke sarcastically then turned to leave, but stopped. She grabbed one last thing from her pocket and in lightning-fast speed, she smacked it onto Sachiko's forehead. It was a sticker that read "Fukuzawa Dry Cleaner's" with a contact phone number and address. Satisfied, Yumi walked away, leaving a stunned Ogasawara Sachiko on the floor covered in ice cream, 1,200 yen, and a sticker.

* * *

><p><strong>How will Sachiko react? What will happen to Yumi after making such bold acts against Sachiko? <strong>

**Chapter 3: Yumi's fate is decided!**

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far! **


	3. Prey

**Chapter 3: Prey**

**Author's Note: For those who know the story, this chapter follows it pretty closely. But don't worry! There's plenty more twists to come! I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Happy reading! **

* * *

><p><em>In the Rose Mansion<em>

Sachiko was sitting at her seat on the long meeting room table, sipping a cup of tea and staring blankly into space. She was obviously in distress. Although she hid it well, except for the pen she had furiously clenched in her hand. The reason for her distress was simply because of one person and that person was Fukuzawa Yumi. On the table in front of her was a sticker that read "Fukuzawa Dry Cleaner's." Although, now it was barely readable since Sachiko had been unconsciously scribbling on it in anger. Throughout the whole 17 years of her life, she had never been so humiliated. The thought of the pig-tailed girl made her mind rage, reminding her of the recent ice cream event that just took place.

_How dare she do something like that to me! Does that commoner even know who she's dealing with?_

Meanwhile, the rest of the Yamayurikai watched Sachiko intently, watching the girl tense up in her own thoughts. Sachiko's usual cool demeanor was nowhere to be found.

"How long is she going to be like that?" Yoshino asked her Onee-sama, Rei.

Sachiko had, after all, been in her own world for the past couple of hours.

"I don't know. It looks like she can't handle it. You saw what that dry cleaner did to her." Rei replied with a smirk.

Eriko jumped into the conversation with a laugh. "But you have to give that girl some credit for standing up to us like that! She's interesting!"

Hearing the others make fun of Sachiko's current situation, Youko decided to make her move. She approached her blue-eyed petite soeur from behind and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Sachiko, why are you thinking so hard?"

"Whatever do you mean, Onee-sama?" Sachiko spoke elegantly, but rigidly. This was something Youko was used to dealing with, how her petite soeur used her "lady mask" during situations that she couldn't handle.

"Just do the thing you always like to do."

Sachiko looked up at her grande soeur with a puzzled expression. "Oh? I thought you disapproved of my actions with previous targets?"

Youko chuckled. She found the new target interesting; since this was the first time anyone has ever stood up against the Yamayurikai.

"I strongly approve it this time. I'm curious to see the events that unfold." Youko smiled mysteriously and then left Sachiko to her thoughts.

_Now that even Onee-sama approves of it, there's no stopping me now! _

"Fukuzawa Yumi, tomorrow you're dead." Sachiko grinned to herself, crumpling up the dry cleaner's sticker in her hand.

* * *

><p>Masses of students surrounded her as she walked to her locker, curious to see what was inside.<p>

_What are all these people doing? Don't they have more important things to do with their lives?_ Yumi thought. She was feeling somewhat sluggish that morning, not coming up with any particular reasons as to why people were following her every move. With a sigh, she opened her locker, finding an ivory colored card imprinted with three elegant roses, one red, one yellow, and one white, inside.

All at once, gasps rang through the air followed by loud murmurs and chatter.

"Look! It's come out again!"

"First year, Fukuzawa Yumi, has got the Yamayurikai card!"

Yumi frowned. _Oh, that_. "Seriously, they're trying to target me now? We'll see about that." She threw the card on the floor and stomped on it with irritation. She closed her locker and walked to class, not giving the card any more attention. However, when she entered her classroom, she noted that her desk was not there and taunts rang through the air.

"Haha, your desk isn't here commoner!"

"Go home!"

"That's what you deserve!"

Yumi paid no heed to the immature mockery. Instead, she calmly walked up to the teacher, who looked at her sympathetically.

"Sensei, please give me the lesson plan for today. I will go to the library and study there since it seems like I am not welcome here."

The teacher was slightly shocked. No one had ever reacted to this situation like Yumi had. Normally, the girls who were targeted would cry and run away in shame. Apologetically, she replied, "Of course, but there will be a test tomorrow, will you be able to handle that?"

"Seeing as I have no other choice in this situation, yes, I will be able to handle it." Yumi spoke nonchalantly, as if unaffected by her current predicament. "I will be back in class tomorrow then, whether or not my desk decides to be present."

With that, Yumi took the few papers that her teacher handed to her and simply walked to the library where she stayed for the remainder of the class period. The class was dumbfounded and watched as their target silently walked away. Lunch hour came and she emerged from the library, where expecting students had been waiting for her to reveal herself.

While walking down the hall, an egg whistled past her ear. _Really? An egg? _She thought exasperatedly. However whoever threw the first one missed her badly. Then a few more came her way. Little did the egg-throwers know, Yumi had fast reflexes and masterfully dodged each egg. _Aaah, how troublesome._

"What is this?"

"The commoner is dodging them all!"

Voices of panic echoed threw the crowd that now surrounded her; baffled that none of their eggs hit their mark. Then they all worked together, attacking Yumi all at once.

Seeing the many eggs come at her, Yumi knew that she couldn't dodge them all. She gracefully dodged what she could and then lightly tapped away the eggs that would inevitably hit her. At the end of the first wave of attacks, Yumi remained in her at-ready stance, unstained by any of the numerous eggs that now lined the floor.

Meanwhile, a live recording of the situation was making its way to Sachiko's irritated eyes. She was watching the whole incident in the Rose Mansion, with a fifty inch flat screen TV in front of her. _How is she doing that?_ Sachiko thought with a grumble, while she took out her cell phone and made a call.

"What are you people doing? Make her miserable already and tell everyone to attack her all at once!

By this time, Yumi noticed that practically the whole student body surrounded her with threatening eyes, each carrying a few eggs and a few bags of flour. _Oh, shoot. I'll never make it out of this one._ Just as Yumi finished that thought, someone yelled "ATTACK!" and all at once, eggs splattered on her followed by a shower of flour. She merely did her best to keep her head from getting hit too hard. At the end of it all, Yumi was almost unrecognizable. The slimy eggs made the flour stick on her, turning her completely white and powdery.

Laughter had begun to roar throughout the hall, along with demeaning remarks that made anger finally begin to well up in Yumi.

"Hey, look! All we need is some oil and we can make pancakes out of her!"

The hall only howled louder at this comment, making Yumi feel the pang of humiliation that now had made itself known. But she neither shed a tear nor begged for forgiveness; instead she called out in a loud sneering voice.

"What? Is that all you've got? How pathetic. Bring it on! Give me more! Waste all the eggs and flour you have! Let's see how accomplished you feel after all that!"

Hearing herself only brought her confidence back. These people are fools, following the Yamayurikai blindly. Yumi then resigned herself for an afternoon of egg and flour beating, but surprisingly did not feel any need to run away from it. She simply accepted it and waited until the crowds grew tired and bored.

Back in the Rose Mansion, Sachiko was laughing uncontrollably as she watched the girl on the TV screen with pig-tails get smothered in endless rounds of eggs and flour. The other members of the Yamayurikai had gathered around the screen, with evident interest.

"Isn't it over now?" Rei asked no one in particular.

"What do you mean over?" Sachiko questioned, finally taking her eyes off the screen. "That girl needs to come to me and kneel at my feet. Then it's over."

"It looks like she won't even last a week." The soft-spoken Shimako had decided to join in on the conversation about that certain brown-haired first year.

"A week? I say three days." Yoshino remarked. "Shimako-san, let's make a bet."

A small smile formed on Shimako's lips. "Fine."

"Oh, shut it you two. It's about time she got here." With that, a smile reached Sachiko's face and radiated smugness from every angle. She pointed at the door and counted down. "Now she'll be here in…five, four, three, two, one, Tada!"

Nobody came.

Rei, Yoshino, and Shimako exchanged amused glances.

Sachiko clapped her hands in amusement, shaking off her obvious failure. "Ah, right! It'd be embarrassing to come out looking like that in front of me. Of course, I was too quick." She cleared her throat and again gestured towards the door. "Again…five, four….. three...…two...…..on—"

For the second time, Yumi had not showed up like Sachiko had predicted. Snickers now were passing between the members of the Yamayurikai, who were amused at Sachiko's failed attempt and arrogance over the matter. Unnerved by her impatience, Sachiko whipped out her phone and dialed a number.

"What are you doing? Did you do it right?...Then why isn't she coming?" Sachiko slammed her phone shut when she was finished with the conversation.

"Where did that girl go?"

* * *

><p>It was now afterschool and Yumi found sanctuary between the stairs that connected the second and third floors. This peaceful spot was like a small balcony, calming Yumi with a tranquil scene of trees and a rich grass field. Though, no matter how calming the view may have been, she needed to vent the anger that had grown inside and desperately needed to be expelled.<p>

"Surrender? Surrender, my ass! Just because I'm as poor as dirt you think you can step all over me?" Yumi's voice cracked at the exertion. Then she lowered her tone and spoke gravely. "You've targeted the wrong person. Have you ever starved so much that you were happy with a few grains of rice? Have you ever had to defend your friends and family from the gangs that roamed the streets near your house? You _fools_! You don't even know that this flour is gold dust….Gosh, how many bags is this? They really want to die…" With that Yumi trailed off, staring at her flour stained hands.

Suddenly, a yawn behind her made Yumi whip around in place. To her surprise, a sleeping figure slowly rose and approached her.

"Who's there?" Yumi's eyes widened, learning that the person who was now standing before her was the blonde she could never forget, Satou Sei.

Sei chuckled at Yumi's expression. "You're really noisy every time I see you." The blonde then paused, as if taking in Yumi's appearance. "You…do you know how to make pancakes?"

Yumi did not expect such a question, so she could only reply with an unintelligible, "Eh?"

"You know, pancakes." Sei stated matter-of-factly.

Yumi spoke slowly, still trying to comprehend the situation."Um, you mix eggs, flour, milk, and sugar and you fry them."

"Huh, that's pretty simple." Sei remarked then turned her head, leaving a distant look in her eyes.

Still unsure of what to do, Yumi lowered her head, embarrassed to be in front of the beautiful blonde in her current state. After a few moments of silence, a handkerchief suddenly began gently wiping her flour-stained face. Yumi looked up and to her surprise, she found Sei's grey eyes on hers and a cheeky grin on her face. Sei proceeded to clean the younger girl as she used her other hand to tilt the girl's face so that she could reach her flour-covered neck with the cloth. Yumi had no time to react, already having a hard time making the recent events register in her mind correctly, therefore she simply stood in place allowing the blonde to do what she wanted. Satisfied with her work, Sei wrapped the handkerchief up, placed it in Yumi's hand, and then left, all without saying a single word.

It took Yumi a few minutes to come out of her frozen state. When she finally did, she noticed the handkerchief in her hand and a magazine laid out open in front of her. The magazine was opened to a page with a pancake recipe on it, using a famous model in its pictures to present the pancakes. _So, maybe she really did want to learn how to make pancakes…_ Yumi's eyes trailed from the magazine to the pile of clothes lying next to it. She looked closer, slowly picked it up and with wide eyes realized that it was a brand new uniform set, the black dress and ivory collar were neatly pressed and folded.

"Did she leave this here for…me?" Yumi frowned at the question. _Why would someone like her be so nice as to leave me a change of clothes?...Then again, she does seem different from the rest of them…_

Shrugging at her train of thought, she left with the clothes in her hand and a soft smile on her face.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

Yumi was tired, tired of the endless immature pranks that her classmates decided to play on her all day. Although she appeared to brush it all off, deep down it took a lot of will power not to land her fist in someone's face. Apparently, _Ogasawara Sachiko_ personally asked all students to make her life miserable. _Lovely_.

But now, she could at least have some time to relieve her pent up resentment in the karate dojo during practice. Opening the door to the room, she froze in her steps.

The dojo was no longer a dojo. All the equipment had been trashed, broken, or stolen, rendering the place useless. No one was in the room either. A note on the far wall caught Yumi's attention reading:

"The karate team has been disbanded. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"OGASAWARA SACHIKO!" She screamed in frustration the name of the person that she hated the most. Her lip was curled upward and she let out an uncharacteristic snarl.

After calming herself down enough so she didn't assail the next person she saw while in a rage, she huffed out the door into the locker room, where she was met by the karate team members, each of them showing blatant looks of disdain and hatred.

"Is there a problem?" Yumi asked through clenched teeth.

A third year approached her with her eyes narrowed. "Tch. Obviously _you_ are the cause of this mess!"

"Onee-sama's right! This is all your fault!" A younger girl backed her up.

Another third year moved closer. "It's only fitting that the person at fault takes responsibility for this..."

With that, Yumi understood the situation she was in and reacted just in time when they all lunged at her at once. A flurry of pleated skirts went into complete disarray when the unprecedented karate show-down began. She was able to dodge and defend against their first attack with lightning fast speed. Although, she wondered how long she could keep up in a 10 to 1 fight without any rules.

_Dodge. Block. Bend over. Oh, her attack can hit that other girl if I move to this side. _*Smack!* Yumi grinned as she thought of a plan to get her out of this mess. _Now if I grab her arm while she's swinging— _*Thunk!* _Dodge. _*Smash!* _Wow, she's coming at me fast! If I trip her she can land on those three…_ *Crash! Bump! Smack!*

Yumi giggled to herself, amused at the fact that they were pretty much beating themselves up. They were never able to lay a hand on her, and she never attacked them offensively. _Maybe I can get out of this in one piece after all_.

Suddenly, Yumi felt something cold, hard and metal hit her side, throwing her off guard. _Tch. I knew they wouldn't fight fairly_. A third year took advantage of Yumi's surprise by grabbing onto her arm and twisting it in an abnormal way, almost breaking the bone. This left her flailing in pain at the awkward position of her body.

"Aaargh!—"

"Come on guys! Get her!" The girl twisting Yumi's arm pushed her forward like prey for hungry predators.

In a split second, they lunged at her at once, but their movements were stopped just as quickly.

"Hey!" A voice called out with authority.

Yumi looked up as far as her awkward position could let her. Her eyes grew big when she spotted a blonde calmly walking closer. At once, the aggressive hold on her arm was released and she was pushed to the floor.

"R-Rosa Gigantea! Gokigenyou!" The karate members gawped in disbelief at Sei's sudden appearance. At the same time, they took the chance to admire the mysterious blonde beauty, one of the most popular members of the Yamayurikai.

Sei took no notice of the girls who bowed to her in greeting and instead walked towards Yumi. "Hey, are you sure that recipe you told me was correct? My pancakes are coming out too flat."

Yumi could only stare at Sei incredulously for a few moments. _Can she really not understand the situation?_ "Um, did you add…baking powder?"

"Ah, that's it." Sei put her finger to her chin as if in deep thought. "Baking powder…" She then looked up, finally acknowledging the other ten girls in her midst. "What is this? Extra practice?"

The karate members could only look down in embarrassment and fear.

"Who told you to do this?" Sei demanded. Her tone was suddenly cold and serious.

"S-Sachiko-sama, these were Sachiko-sama's orders."

Unexpectedly, Yumi watched Sei's warm eyes turn hard as steel. "I suggest you scram."

With a quick apology and bow, all the girls scurried away as fast as their feet could take them. In a matter of seconds, Sei and Yumi were now alone in the locker room. Yumi sat on the floor in silence, confused as to what she should do next, when Sei turned around silently and started to walk away.

"Baking powder, huh?...now I know…" She muttered as she took each step.

Then Yumi's voice rang through the air. "Rosa Gigantea…Thank you."

Sei stopped, both amused at the small girl's choice of name and unsatisfied with her form of thanks.

She turned to look at the girl and was slightly caught off guard by her appearance. _Did she always look so fragile? _She realized that the girl's usual mask of strength was nowhere in sight and looked like nothing but a mere child. She was a girl who was shaken by the attack that had just occurred. A part of Sei wanted to go comfort the child, but she thought against it, deciding that she shouldn't get too close for one reason or another.

"I wasn't helping you. I just couldn't stand seeing those annoying acts." With that, Sei left the building, leaving Yumi alone to collect herself.

* * *

><p><em>That evening at the Ogasawara Mansion<em>.

"What? Rosa Gigantea?"

"Yes, she appeared right at the moment when we were about to subdue her." A third year spoke up in response to the person in charge of their actions.

As un-ladylike as it may have seemed, Sachiko's lip curled in disgust. "Who asked you to do these things?"

The group of girls in front of Sachiko jumped at her raised voice.

"B-But didn't you say you wanted Fukuzawa Yumi to suffer?" A small voice meekly replied.

Sachiko put a hand to her forehead in frustration. From the situation that they described, if Rosa Gigantea had not stepped in, they would have beaten Yumi up until she was either unconscious or dead. "I simply asked you to scare her so that she will admit her mistake! Who told you to beat her to _death_?"

"W-We're sorry." They all apologized at once, giving deep bows.

"Do you girls treasure your existence here at this school? Then get lost! I don't want to see you! Your services are no longer needed and I better not hear of any foolishness again!"

At the Ogasawara heir's words, the karate team sped from her sight in fear and embarrassment.

_I don't want anyone's blood on my hands, no matter how much they annoy me. Plus, they're taking it too seriously. This Fukuzawa Yumi is my play toy and form of amusement. I simply want to see her apologize at my feet._

* * *

><p><em>That same evening<em>

Yumi had calmed down quite a bit since the attack at school. She couldn't find it in herself to hate the karate team, since she knew they were simply following Ogasawara Sachiko's every whim. She laughed at their immaturity. _The perfect ladies of Lillian, huh?_

"Yumi! There's headline news on your school's online forum!" The voice of her brother echoed to her room. "It says here that a student at your school is pregnant!"

Gasps could be heard coming from her mother and father at her brother's words.

"What?" The entire Fukuzawa family barged into Yuuki's room and surrounded his computer.

"It says right here, look!"

Surely enough, it read: _Miss X, a first year student in Lillian High School has been spotted going in and out of the obstetrics hospital._

"First year, Miss X... Yumi-chan, there's a chance this girl is in your class!" Her mother stated matter-of-factly, obviously dying to know the identity of this scandalous student.

Yumi's father spoke with a heavy sigh. "What is this world coming to? How can a student in her first year of high school get pregnant…and not to mention at Lillian!"

"Oh my, what's wrong with these rich kids doing such a thing?"

"I told you Okaa-san, those rich kids at my school are more cunning and devious than they you could ever imagine."

At school the next day, Yumi walked in receiving the usual amount of stares and looks of disgust that they gave her ever since she got the Yamayurikai's card. _Tch. What are you all looking at? Didn't you rich people cause trouble too? I want to see which one of you did it—_

Yumi's thoughts were cut short upon entering her classroom. Written on the chalkboard were hate messages meant for her, accusing that she was the student called Miss X. This was when a group her classmates approached her.

"Oh my, what have we here?"

"Seriously, I had no idea how commoners were like this these days. Not only are they poor, but they're easy going too."

"You know that is just a rumor. It is not true." Yumi spat back. "There's no way I am taking this anymore."

"Pfft. What are you going to do about it? What can you do?"

Sliding past them, Yumi stomped to the chalkboard and began erasing it furiously. When she finished, she avoided all stares and comments and walked straight out with only one destination in mind.

Back in the Rose Mansion, the Yamayurikai had settled around the meeting room table discussing frivolous matters.

"It seems kind of quiet today, doesn't it?" Yoshino noted.

Rei smirked and turned to Sachiko. "What, no dry cleaner today?"

Sachiko simply sat elegantly in her seat with arrogance written on her face. "Wait and see, she will appear in no time. That girl doesn't know her limits."

Sei raised an eyebrow at Sachiko's words. "What prank have you pulled this time?"

"Why, so you can save her again?" Sachiko shot back with a piercing look.

Youko turned to both Sei and Sachiko in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"But don't push it too far." Sei warned, brushing away Youko's question.

It was Sachiko's turn to eye the blonde with interest. "Since when did you care about all of this?"

"Making life difficult for a girl is ridiculous and childish."

Sachiko scoffed. "Is she even a girl? Either way, she defied an upperclassman. So, I must teach her the lesson of respect. Don't you know the rules at Lillian?"

As Sei was about to speak her mind, the sound of loud footsteps hitting the stairs came as an interruption.

Sachiko looked up to see Yumi walking through the door. "Tch. Speaking of the devil…"

Yumi walked forward with anger in each step until she was hovering over the seated Sachiko. Sei looked at her with amusement while the other members simply watched in interest.

"If you came to apologize, you are too late." Sachiko put on a blatantly disgusted expression.

"I will not quietly tolerate it anymore. I hope you know what you set upon yourself." Yumi threatened.

"Hey, dry cleaner girl, is that how you apologize among your people?"

"Then among your people, must the victim apologize to the culprit?" Yumi's voice was full of indignation.

At those words, Sachiko stood up to tower over the smaller girl, hoping to intimidate her. "What did you say?"

*SMACK!*

Suddenly, Yumi's hand was deeply embedded in Sachiko's cheek. The force of the slap knocked Sachiko to the floor. Expressions of shock and amusement were shared between the Yamayurikai, Sei even let out a loud laugh, watching the scene with open mouths. With Sachiko still sprawled on the floor, Yumi stomped to her in a rage.

"Have you seen me sleeping around with a man? Have you ever even seen me holding hands with a guy? How _dare_ you spread all those rumors about a chaste and pure girl who hasn't even gotten her first kiss!" She moved even closer to the stunned heiress, grabbed her ivory sailor collar, and pulled her up to lock eyes with her. "If you keep up these filthy tricks, I'll really kill you." With that, Yumi shoved Sachiko back down to the ground with one hand and walked away.

Sachiko's mouth could only hang open, again not being able to respond to the unexpected situation. The Yamayurikai fought back snickers now as they watched the petite brown-haired fireball exit the building.

* * *

><p>A few hours after the incident that had occurred earlier on in the day, the Yamayurikai met up again in the Rose Mansion. The rest of the members were in their own groups, doing whatever they pleased while Sachiko sat alone in her usual chair. Oddly enough, she was chuckling to herself which slowly progressed to louder giggles as time went by.<p>

Yoshino turned to Youko. "Why is your petite soeur so amused by herself?"

"It's because she actually dared to slap the great Ogasawara Sachiko. It's been a while since school life has been so fun."

"Fun, Onee-sama?" Sachiko joined in the conversation, finally freeing her from the world she had been in for quite some time.

"Sachiko-sama, why were you laughing to yourself just now?" Yoshino asked in an intrigued tone.

"Did you think of a plan or something?" Youko questioned, also wondering what was running through her petite soeur's mind.

A brilliant smile spread on Sachiko's face, reaching her glistening blue eyes which surprised the two for a moment before they listened intently.

"You haven't caught on yet?" Sachiko asked with a smirk.

"What?"

"That girl…no matter how I think about it, she's totally into me."

"What?" Yoshino and Youko were completely baffled. They were wondering whether or not Sachiko had gone completely insane.

"Sachiko, how did you arrive to that conclusion?"

"Simply put, girls sometimes say what they don't mean. Though she appears to hate me on the outside, in reality she is completely infatuated with me. Think about it… She didn't want the girl she likes to misunderstand, so she came here to insist that she is pure and innocent."

Youko came to understand Sachiko's words. "Following that logic…and saying that she hasn't had her first kiss…"

Sachiko finished the sentence smugly. "…is her way of saying she's waiting for her first kiss from me."

At this point of the conversation, all the members of the Yamayurikai were listening in. They could see where Sachiko's logic was coming from, but could not believe such an outrageous idea. However, Sachiko stuck to it like glue.

"She thinks she can fool me by acting angry at my actions when in reality, she loves all the attention." Sachiko thought out loud with a smile in her words. "I know exactly what to do _now_."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! <strong>

**Chapter 4: What does Sachiko have up her sleeve now that she thinks Yumi likes her?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	4. The Beginning of a Little Something

**Chapter 4: The Beginning of a Little Something**

**Author's Note: Thanks to those who have been faithfully following my story! I hope you are enjoying it so far! ****Recap: What will Sachiko do now that she believes Yumi is infatuated with her?**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Lillian Private Academy for Girls: Main Entrance<em>

Yumi couldn't help but look over her shoulder every few seconds. _Who knows what the school will do to me if they find out what I did to Ogasawara Sachiko yesterday! _It was hard even for her to believe, realizing that she had slapped and threatened to kill the only heiress to the Ogasawara Group fortune. She never intended for those things to happen, they just sort of…spilled out. But there was one thing for sure; she didn't regret a single bit of it. _In fact, I feel really good about it. That Ogasawara Sachiko deserved what she got._ Although in all her confidence, she feared for her future the minute she walked through Lillian's gates that morning. _If not before, I'll surely be kicked out now!_

Walking as calmly as her legs could manage, she stopped in front of the statue of Maria-sama for her routine morning prayer. _Please Maria-sama, help me survive whatever comes my way!_ Yumi begged with all her heart. Satisfied with her pleading, she turned and slowly began her usual walk to class. When…

"Wait."

A familiar voice that Yumi knew all too well reverberated through her ears, making her jump and freeze. Ever so slowly, she turned around until her eyes met the source that she did not want to see. There she was, Ogasawara Sachiko, standing directly in front of Yumi, with all her radiant and beautiful glory.

This was the first time Yumi ever took the time to actually see Sachiko up close and now that she finally did, her breath got caught in her throat. _She's so…beautiful. A devil of course! An arrogant and cunning devil! But…beautiful_. Her eyes could not help but stare at the perfect contours of the older girl's porcelain face and then stop when they reached her deep blue eyes that seemed to pierce directly through her own.

"Hold this."

Had she been in her right mind, she would have rejected it immediately. But perhaps because of her dreamy state, Yumi obeyed and grasped the handle of the book bag that was handed to her. Then, Sachiko reached out behind the smaller girl's neck with both of her empty hands.

Not knowing what was happening, Yumi shut her eyes, lowered her chin and stiffened.

"You're tie is crooked." Surprisingly her voice was calm and seemed to melt into the wind.

"What?"

When she opened her eyes, that beautiful rich girl's face was still in front of her. Apparently, she was fixing her tie. Their sudden closeness caught Yumi off guard and for some reason she could not back away, even though her heart screamed of loathing towards the person in front of her.

"You should always be aware of your personal appearance. Maria-sama is watching, after all." Her voice was uncharacteristically gentle, revealing a feminine tone that Yumi never noticed before.

And with that, Sachiko took back her bag from Yumi, their hands brushing for an instant.

"Gokigenyou." Sachiko then turned and walked ahead to the school building, leaving Yumi alone in place.

Standing there, left behind, blood slowly flowed back into Yumi's head and she finally began to register what just happened.

…

_What. Was. That?_

Finally shaking out of her trance, Yumi calmly collected herself and proceeded to walk to the school building while muttering softly. "What are you thinking of, Ogasawara Sachiko?" _She was much too calm for comfort. I expected her to at least TRY to yank my head off, if not hire someone to do it!_ The hated girl's unexpected gentle actions deeply troubled Yumi, so she decided to keep a wary eye out for her for the rest of the school day.

Little did Yumi know, the cunning heiress had walked away from the incident with a mischievous smile forming on her lips. "Experiment success! Now I know for sure. Fukuzawa Yumi…you really do love me." Being the famous person she is, Sachiko was used to dealing with the fans that constantly surrounded and adored her. To her opinion, Yumi's reaction while she was fixing the younger girl's collar matched those who had crushes on her. _Frozen in place, staring at me intently, unable to answer coherently..._ "Yes, now there's no mistaking it."

She then whipped out her phone, dialed a number, and then spoke when a woman's voice came on the line.

"Your orders, Sachiko-ojou-sama?"

"Commence with the plan we discussed."

"Understood."

* * *

><p>Lunch hour had started a few minutes ago, but Yumi remained in her seat, feeling troubled about the day's events. The problem was…<em>nothing happened<em>. No egg throwing, no dirty looks, no taunts and no pranks of any kind. It was almost as if the fact that Yumi received a card from the Yamayurikai ceased to exist. This left her in deep thought and an unsettled state. _This is almost too good to be true._ Of course, the first person that came to mind was Ogasawara Sachiko, although she had no idea what she was planning. After letting out a long sigh, Yumi looked up and saw Tsutako walking towards her desk.

"Yumi-san, Gokigenyou."

"Gokigenyou." Yumi greeted her one and only friend happily, lifting her spirits almost immediately.

"You seem a bit down today. Everything alright?" The eyes behind her friend's glasses expressed deep concern.

"Uh…it's a _long_ story."

"Good thing we have an hour. Come. Let's go eat lunch in front of the cherry blossom tree."

Without even waiting for Yumi's response, Tsutako grabbed her friend's lunchbox and walked out the door. Yumi smiled at her friend's forwardness and followed suit. When they reached their usual bench in front of the cherry blossom tree, they took out their lunches and began to eat. Soon after, Tsutako could no longer withhold her curiosity and wanted to interrogate her friend.

"Yumi-san, did something happen between you and Sachiko-sama after you got the Yamayurikai's card?" Her voice indicated that she didn't have to answer if she chose not to.

"Ummm…how should I put this?…"

"Here, let me show you why I'm asking."

Tsutako rummaged through her bag and took out a photograph which she then showed to Yumi. She watched as the pig-tailed girl's eyes widened slightly.

"Care to explain?" She asked cautiously, wondering if she was delving too deep into personal territory.

Yumi let out a long and slow sigh. "Well you see…" From there, she recounted all the events that had occurred since she received the Yamayurikai's card. Tsutako's face turned into one of exasperation while she heard about the karate team's sudden attack in the locker room, which slowly transitioned into anger upon hearing about the "Miss X" incident.

"So, what did you do then?" Tsutako was now filled with an unimaginable amount of curiosity, wondering what her friend did for the school to act so differently today.

Yumi was hesitant with her answer. "I…sort of…slapped Ogasawara Sachiko, then threatened to kill her if she ever decided to pull any more pranks on me."

With that, Tsutako burst into hard laughter, leaving Yumi to stare at her friend in amazement. After a while, she couldn't help but join the photographer in bouts of laughter that made their stomachs ache. As the giggling died down and the two friends caught their breath, Yumi decided to continue her story while gesturing to the picture.

"_That_ happened this morning."

A nod from Tsutako signaled that she was ready to listen attentively.

"_She_ stopped me after I was done with my prayer…and when I turned around she was right in front of me! I was caught off guard and right when I thought she was going to make a move, she simply fixed my tie saying it was crooked and walked away."

The girl with glasses regarded her friend's situation carefully with a dignified, "Hmmm…despite the fact that it is Sachiko-sama's nature to crush people like you, no offense, she came to school today with an entirely different disposition."

"It's not normal right? There's something wrong with this picture right?" Yumi desperately needed a reason as to why her enemy decided to act this way.

Tsutako chuckled. "From this photograph, you two actually look like soeurs. But of course, I agree. You need to keep your guard up at all times."

"SOEURS! With _that_ person? There's no way I would even _consider_ such an intimate bond with a person who has no respect and appreciation for the things around her!"

A sly smile spread on Tsutako's face. "Who knows? She might be warming up to you and you just don't know it."

Yumi countered with disgust laced within her voice. "Warming up? There is nothing on this earth that could make that cold-hearted, soulless creature warm up to anything."

With that, the two dropped the conversation. From what she heard, Tsutako could conclude one thing: Yumi deeply hated Ogasawara Sachiko's very being.

The lunch bell rang, indicating it was time to head back to class. The two then packed up their lunchboxes and proceeded on their way down the path leading back to the school building. They walked in silence until a group of tall women wearing matching black sunglasses, black blazers and leather boots suddenly appeared and stopped in front of Yumi.

One particular woman with long black hair tied in a pony tail stepped forward. "Are you Fukuzawa Yumi?"

"Y-Yes."

"We have been ordered to pick you up. If you would, please come with us."

"Ordered by whom?"

"You'll know when you come with us." The women kept a straight face, obviously standing her ground.

Yumi was taken aback. _Is this Ogasawara Sachiko's doing? What does she plan on doing to me? _Seeing her friend unable to respond, Tsutako grabbed her arm.

"Yumi-san we should get going or we'll be late to class."

Grateful for Tsutako's interference, Yumi responded. "I'm sorry, but as you can see I am busy at the moment. Perhaps you can inform whoever this person is, maybe some other time."

Tsutako and Yumi then proceeded to pass the intimidating group of women when a strong leather-gloved hand suddenly grabbed Yumi's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Fukuzawa-sama, but our orders are clear. Whether or not you wish to follow them is none of your concern." Understanding the seriousness of the situation, Tsutako pushed her friend out of the woman's grasp. Using the momentum of the push, Yumi bolted away as fast as her feet could carry her, only to hear the sounds of stomping feet closing in on her.

_My gosh, they're so fast!_ Knowing that it was futile to attempt to run away from them, Yumi took advantage of her sudden stop to ram into the first woman that came to her.

*BAM!*

The group of seven surrounded her now, and all she could rely on were her martial arts skills. Unlike the karate team, these women-in-black were far more skilled and easily got the upper hand against the petite, pig-tailed girl. In a matter of seconds, one woman had her arm firmly around Yumi's neck, making it difficult to breath. While struggling to get free, Yumi felt a firm cloth press against her nose and mouth. Already having a hard time getting the air she needed, she couldn't help but inhale the chemical that made her body unwillingly slack beneath her. Her consciousness then slowly faded away into the darkness…

* * *

><p>Yumi was suspended in mid-air, floating in some world where everything felt so calm and serene. <em>Aaah, that feels nice<em>, she thought. Once her mind was able to distinguish between her face, arms and legs, she frowned when she felt an ache on her left shoulder. Her heavy eyes were still closed, so she couldn't see what was causing the ache. But something, though Yumi was unsure of what that _thing _was, smoothed the knot in her shoulder, bringing her back into her state of tranquility. Soon after, the ache came again, only this time around her temples. Like before, her temples were messaged with skilled fingers until the pain—_Hold on…fingers?_

Her eyes snapped open and took in the sight of four ladies above her. She was lying on her back with only a towel to cover the essential private places while they messaged her skin and knotted muscles. _Where am I? Where are my clothes? Why are they doing this? What in the world is going on? _Although she wanted to leave immediately, the four women prevented her from even lifting a finger, since she was pressed down under their firm grips.

"Where am I?" Yumi voiced out loud.

One woman spoke up, completely ignoring Yumi's question and continuing with what appeared to be a spa treatment. "We'll have to wax her after this, right?" With that, they all nodded their heads in approval and Yumi groaned, knowing that in a few moments she would be in a world of pain. _I can't get out of here!_

Having no idea where in the _world_ she was, Yumi was taken from room to endless room where she was forced and assisted to get her hair styled, make up done, a manicure, and fancy clothes chosen. When the working staff seemed to be satisfied with Yumi's appearance, she was told to follow a friendlier-looking woman wearing a suit, heels and pencil skirt. Where the woman was leading her, Yumi had no clue, but she gaped in awe at the expanse and luxury of the building she woke up in. Even the bathrooms were larger than her family's house!

"Umm…are we still in Japan?" Yumi wanted to at least know what country she was in, since the building seemed to be very western in some areas.

The woman chuckled, but proceeded forward. "Yes, that is correct."

They passed by a few maids who were obviously gossiping about who she was and what she was doing there.

"Everyone is very curious since this is the first time such a thing has happened. Ojou-sama has never brought a girl home who is not already affiliated with her family." The woman herself seemed a bit intrigued by Yumi's presence.

"Are we at the president's house or something?" Yumi asked curiously, still wanting answers to her current predicament.

The woman chuckled, "No."

"Then where are we?"

"You will see when the time is right."

Yumi was now frustrated with the women's vague answers. "Can I ask you another question?"

"Of course, Fukuzawa-sama."

"Why am I here now?" This was the daunting question that she was dying to know the answer to.

They walked in silence for a few moments until the woman answered, "I'm not sure about that too, Fukuzawa-sama. Though, Ojou-sama must have been extremely kind to you at school and now has thought of you highly enough to invite you to her home."

"Then, where are we going?"

"We've already reached that place, Fukuzawa-sama. She's waiting for you."

Her unintelligible "Eh?" could not help but slip at this moment, becoming ever the more confused at her current situation. Then a light bulb went off and she finally understood who "she" might be. _Someone who is extremely kind…Rosa Gigantea?_ _Did Rosa Gigantea save me from the clutches of Ogasawara Sachiko?_

The woman simply motioned for Yumi to enter, as if leaving the situation to whoever _she _was. Passing the double-door that was directed to her, she was led down two flights of stairs before she came to a large room with long couches and other places to relax. There were tall windows framed by curtains of a deep maroon. By the window was a slender figure made blurry by the bright light coming through it, although Yumi had a good feeling of the identity of the figure. _Rosa Gigantea…_

The person before her turned slowly, revealing the face of a beautiful, blue-eyed heiress.

"You! Ogasawara Sachiko!" Yumi's outburst put a smile to Sachiko's face. All of a sudden Yumi's train of thought crashed when she realized it was Sachiko who had brought her here, not Sei.

Sachiko's blue-eyes widened slightly after taking in the younger girl's appearance. Her usual pig-tailed brown hair had been let down and was curled, flowing down her shoulders and back. The dark blue dress she wore showed off her feminine curves and the shoes, makeup and jewelry completed the image. Compared to her usual appearance, she looked much more mature and womanly. _She's much more beautiful than I thought…_

"What are you here for?" The younger girl interrogated.

The sternness in the brown-haired girl's voice brought Sachiko out of her reverie. "Why? What's so strange about me being in my home?"

Yumi paused for a moment in disbelief. "So, this mansion is your home?"

"Yes." Slowly the blue-eyed beauty approached Yumi until she hovered directly in front of the younger girl.

"Wh—?" Sachiko's cool and collected demeanor was putting Yumi on edge, making her demand answers from the heiress. "What are you thinking of doing again?"

"I've already done what I wanted to." Sachiko's voice rang firm and steady, showing amusement at the pig-tailed girl's heated reaction. She then grabbed the younger girl's shoulders and pulled her in front of a full body-length mirror. "Look."

Yumi listened to the older girl and for the first time, saw herself with her new appearance. She gasped silently, looking at a different girl who was staring back at her through the mirror. The stranger in the mirror looked mature, elegant and was graced with a distinguished amount of beauty. This was not the Fukuzawa Yumi she knew.

"See? Money can turn even an ugly duckling into a swan."

Yumi spun around to face the older girl once again. "What are you up to now? Who asked you to do this?" The brown-haired girl's voice rose as she continued to demand for answers to her questions.

A smirk slowly spread on Sachiko's lips. "Hey, commoner, if you like me, then just say so."

"What?" If Yumi was confused before, now she had no idea what was going on.

The heiress scoffed in exasperation. "You like to talk in opposites do you not? Nobody is around, so you can be open about loving me here in this place. I'll be willing to make an exception and make you my girlfriend. Even at school, I will accept you as my petite soeur."

Yumi could do nothing but let her mouth hang wide open in shock. _Girlfriend? How can two girls be together?...Unless she's a lesbian!_

"What? Did my offer shock you so much that you can't even speak? Let me repeat myself. I can treat you as the Almighty Ogasawara Sachiko's girlfriend and petite soeur." She let a smug smile creep into her features, satisfied with her way of conduct.

Finally, Yumi's voice came back to her. "Girlfriend? How can we be—"

"Ah, is that what you were worrying about? Don't you know that almost all the Yamayurikai members are gay? I would say a good portion of Lillian's is gay as well, so you have nothing to worry about." Sachiko crept closer until she was able to seductively whisper into the younger girl's trembling ear. "You like me, do you not?"

The younger girl took in the older girl's words slowly. _I'm gay? Am I attracted to girls?_ At that thought, Sei's face flashed through her mind. _Maybe that's why I never felt anything for the guys that flirted with me…_

"I'm…a lesbian?"

Watching the girl in front of her struggle with her emotions was a form of entertainment for Sachiko. Using the chance as an opportunity, the taller girl pushed the brown-haired girl against the nearest wall and wrapped a sensuous arm around the girl's slender waist while the other hand cupped her cheek.

"Yes, you are attracted to women…" The Red Rose purred into the younger girl's ear, satisfied when the girl shivered under her breath. "And…you are attracted to me."

_Suddenly, I want this girl…and I can't stop! _Sachiko backed away from Yumi's ear and moved down to her lips, leaning for a kiss. Yumi gasped a little at the sudden action, with their lips only hairs apart, when…

*SLAP!*

Sachiko's cheek stung smartly after Yumi's hand whipped past it for the second time that week.

"Me, your petite soeur? Become whose girlfriend? Yours?" The fire in Yumi that had been released time and time again ignited once more. "I may accept that I'm gay, but you are crazy to believe that I will fall for antics such as yours. Forget that offer, I'm leaving." With that, she turned and began to walk away, only to be stopped by Sachiko's swift movement to block her path.

"You're the one who's crazy, not accepting my offer." Shock was now slowly growing more and more eminent on her face. For some strange reason, Yumi's rejection had affected her more than she thought.

Yumi's patience was growing thin. "Move aside while I'm still being nice."

Sachiko smirked, "Do you know just how much money was spent on you? 10 million yen."

The brown-haired girl froze. "What? 10 million yen?"

"That's right, but that's not all. If you spend time with me, you can enjoy this treatment everyday. Are you saying you don't want that?"

Yumi's eye twitched with irritation at the arrogant girl's comment. _Does she think I'm some cheap girl that can be bought with money?_ "I'll tell you the truth…" She then took a deep breath, hoping to get her point across despite the anger that was uncontrollably welling up inside her. "The moment I see your face, it feels like bugs are crawling all over my body because of how creepily _annoying_ it is." Yumi then proceeded to remove the jewelry that had adorned her neck, ears and wrists then threw them at the stunned heiress. "Now give me back my uniform before I do something else to harm your excessively large ego."

Sachiko stood in place dumbfounded, watching the younger girl disappear from her sight, retying her pig-tails on the way out. Now alone in the room, Rosa Chinensis en bouton clenched her fists in frustration and confusion. _I thought she liked me! And why? Why does her rejection hurt me so?_ She placed a hand above her chest and leaned over a nearby table, suddenly feeling exhausted after current events. _What's wrong with me?_

* * *

><p>Yumi was walking with a quick and steady pace, wanting to leave the Ogasawara grounds as fast as her feet could take her. She refused a ride from their drivers and insisted upon walking down the street and taking a bus home. Although, she stopped when she noticed that something was hindering her feet from moving as swiftly as they normally did. After looking down, Yumi groaned in frustration. She had completely forgotten to change back into her own shoes so her feet were still adorned with the expensive-looking high heels that were forced on her. Grudgingly, she took off the shoes, not wanting to owe Ogasawara Sachiko anything, and threw them over the tall fence that separated the road from the Ogasawara estate. Yumi sighed in resignation and continued on her way. <em>I guess I'll have to deal with being barefoot for a while.<em>

After a few moments of walking alone with her thoughts, Yumi heard the sound of a revving engine making its way down the road from behind her. She turned and spotted a red motorcycle speeding her way and stopping directly in front of her. With wide eyes, Yumi watched as its driver swung her leg off the vehicle and removed her helmet to reveal blonde hair and grey eyes. Clad in a leather jacket, white T-shirt and faded jeans, the White Rose flashed Yumi a dashing smile. "Yo, Yumi-chan."

As expected by the older girl, Yumi froze in place for a few seconds before finally registering the situation in her mind. Apparently, she was also shocked at Sei's casual way of talking with her. Despite her runaway thoughts, she was able to manage a, "G-Gokigenyou, Rosa Gigantea," before it appeared too late for politeness.

Suddenly, Yumi's previous encounter with Ogasawara Sachiko brought up memories about her sexuality that made her blush furiously when she realized the object of her_ possible_ desire was standing in front of her. _Do I like Rosa Gigantea?_

The few moments of silence that engulfed the two made Sei's eyes express a hint of concern. "Oh? The noisy girl is quiet today."

Unresponsive, Yumi merely sat on the bench that was nearby them, in which Sei followed.

"Are you going somewhere, Rosa Gigantea?" Yumi wondered, finally breaking her silence.

"Home." The White Rose stated simply, "You?"

"…I'm going home too." The younger girl spoke timidly, still unable to process her emotions, but not wanting to appear like a fool.

Sei studied Yumi's appearance, her eyes settling on the girl's bare feet. "In this manner?" The younger girl's brown eyes looked into her own defenselessly.

"A situation came up…"

A laugh escaped the lips of the White Rose, causing Yumi to look at her senior with alarm. "Every time I see you, you always seem to be in some dramatic situation."

Yumi joined Sei in her giggles, but her face quickly turned serious. "Rosa Gigantea…"

"Hmm?"

"Is there something in this world that cannot be bought using money? Something that you cannot get no matter how many millions of yen you spend?" She fiddled with her pig-tails while pondering over the question. "There isn't such a thing is there?" The older girl watched as Yumi's eyes began to lose its light.

Sei thought about the question for a moment, understanding that the younger girl did not want an answer like "love" or "friendship" because those can be bought _to some extent_.

"Air."

Yumi's eyes widened in realization and delight. "Oh, your right! Why didn't I think of that?"

The blonde smiled and ruffled the girl's brown bangs. "You're really an interesting kid." With that, she stood up, put on her helmet, and mounted her motorcycle. "Hop on."

"Eh?" Again, Sei's unexpected kindness took Yumi by surprise.

The girl with grey eyes flashed a brilliant smile. "You didn't think I would leave a damsel in distress to fend for herself would you?"

Yumi's mouth hung open for some time, and then she blushed upon fully understanding the Rosa's words. With a cheeky grin, Sei handed the pig-tailed girl her extra helmet and let the girl mount the bike.

"Thank you again, Rosa Gigantea." She thanked her senior shyly.

"Hey, no problem, but you might want to hold on tightly." Sei smiled slyly, "We wouldn't want the noisy girl to fall off now, would we?"

With that, the White Rose revved her engine and sped away. As planned, the sudden acceleration made Yumi wrap her arms around Sei's waist, clinging on for dear life, bringing a smile to the older girl's lips. Little did they know, their friendly encounter was caught on a security camera, reaching jealous eyes…

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, after reading this chapter over, I can't believe how Sachiko is so arrogant, devious, and ignorant at the same time! I hope you liked the YumiSachiko and Yumi/Sei moments! Notice anything familiar with the beginning scene? I loved the tie-fixing scene in front of Maria-sama in the original story, so I couldn't help but add it with a twist to match this story!**

**Chapter 5: Who is falling for who? Sachiko for Yumi? Yumi for Sei?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Stay tuned for more exciting twists in the plot as it thickens!**


	5. Turmoil and Enlightenment

**Chapter 5: Turmoil and Enlightenment**

**Author's Note: Since I'm a high school senior and all, college applications are pretty much filling up most of my time. But no worries! I'll do my best to keep the weekly updates going! Anyways, I hope you enjoy your weekly dose of A Rose Over Flowers!**

* * *

><p><em>Rose Mansion, early in the morning.<em>

Rosa Chinesis and Rosa Foetida were the only ones in the large meeting room that morning. They were sitting in silence, merely enjoying each other's company and sipping cups of tea. However, their silence was interrupted when they heard the creaking of someone's footsteps on the stairs. Soon after, a small girl with brown pig-tails appeared through the door and timidly approached the two roses.

Yumi was both relieved and anxious at the same time. She was relieved that Sachiko was not in the room, for she was in no state to face her at the moment. Though, she was anxious to meet the great Rosas of Lillian. She wondered how their personalities were based on a Sei to Sachiko scale, seeing as those were the two extremes. She bowed upon greeting them.

"Gokigenyou, Rosa Chinensis and Rosa Foetida."

"Gokigenyou." Both of the Roses greeted back with curious eyes.

It was Eriko who spoke up first, "Ara, it's nice to finally meet the famous Fukuzawa Yumi-chan! Ne, Youko?"

"I believe you mean _infamous_, right?" Youko's eyebrows rose at her fellow Rose's comment. "You do remember what she did to my petite soeur, do you not?"

Yumi stiffened at the Red Rose's snide remark and diplomatic tone. _Of course! I have been standing against her petite soeur. As a proper Onee-sama, she should support her petite soeur and despise me for what I've been doing to her! _A chill of fear was now running up her spine.

"R-Rosa Chinensis, I'm sorry that I seem to be the enemy of your petite soeur. But I'll have you know, I don't regret a single thing I did. I merely acted for what is just." Yumi finished her sentence with determination, bringing out all the courage she needed to speak her mind.

Youko was slightly taken aback at the underclassman's words. She did not expect such a small girl to be so forward with her beliefs. Sachiko was only a bouton, after all. But in front of someone like her, as _the reigning_ Rosa Chinensis, she believed that the girl would immediately apologize for her behavior in fear. Unexpectedly, Youko broke out into a laugh, startling Yumi and sharing a knowing smile with Eriko.

"Oh my, I'm only kidding Yumi-chan! I am fully aware that my petite soeur is the _real_ infamous one here." Youko had only been testing Yumi's courage which turned out to be more so than expected. "Relax! It's okay! What happens between you and Sachiko is something we don't need to delve into at the moment. I won't interfere when I'm not needed."

"…"

"Way to go Youko! You've scared our guest into silence!" Eriko looked at her friend exasperatedly. "We were supposed to give her a warm welcome!"

"And a warm welcome we shall!" The girl with short, cropped, jet-black hair winked good-naturedly at the Yellow Rose and then turned to a confused and speechless Yumi. "Please come sit and join us with a cup of tea."

Youko ushered the younger girl to a seat at the long table next to her own while Eriko placed tea in front of her. When the three of them were seated and comfortable, Youko finally questioned the brown-haired girl.

"So, what is the reason for your visit, may I ask?"

Yumi had completely forgotten for a moment why she was in the Rose Mansion in the first place, too preoccupied with the two Rosa's "welcoming."

"Ah, I came to return this." She rummaged through her book bag to reveal a red cell phone.

Both Roses looked at their guest with intrigued eyes.

"Sei's phone? What was it doing in your possession?" Eriko asked with one eyebrow raised.

Yumi tilted her head down, a little embarrassed with the circumstances. "Rosa Gigantea took me home the other day. I invited her for tea and when she left she forgot her phone." She had used the simplest terms to describe her predicament, hoping that it would be enough to satisfy the Roses.

"Eriko, do you know what this means?" Rosa Chinensis turned to her fellow rose, in which the latter nodded her head. She turned her head back to face Yumi. "Yumi-chan, did you notice anything peculiar about Sei that day? Did the name Kubo Shiori pop up anywhere?"

"Kubo Shiori?" Yumi pondered over the question for a while and then told the Roses of her memories of recent events…

_-Flashback-_

"_Thank you very much for bringing me home, Rosa Gigantea." Yumi bowed at the door. "Would you like to come in for some tea?"_

_Sei smiled, wanting to have more time in the company of her little bright light, she readily agreed. At once, she was escorted into a homey dining room where Yumi pulled out a seat for her to sit and placed a cup of tea in front of her. After thanking the younger girl, she lifted the cup to her lips to take a sip, but stopped when the nearby T.V. caught her attention._

_Yumi noticed the distracted older girl and turned to look at what had caught her eye. Yumi immediately recognized that on the screen was the famous model that had been in the pancake magazine Sei was reading._

_With eyes still glued onto the screen, Sei unknowingly muttered, "She's coming back to Japan, huh?...It's been a while since we've seen each other."_

"_Rosa Gigantea, do you personally know Kubo Shiori-sama?"_

_Sei immediately scolded herself for voicing her thoughts out loud and finally shook away from her trance._

"_Yes, she's a childhood friend."She stated with a monotone, completely unlike her normal cheery voice. It surprised Yumi to see how so many expressions were playing on the White Rose's face at once: hurt, regret, abandonment, hope and most of all, longing._

_With those few words, Sei stood up abruptly and requested to leave. Noting that her senior was obviously troubled, Yumi said her good byes and let the older girl do as she pleased. It was only after Sei had left when she realized that she had left her phone on the dining room table._

_-End of Flashback-_

"No, I did not notice anything peculiar except for the fact that Rosa Gigantea doesn't seem like the type to forget something like her phone." Yumi stated her thoughts out loud.

"You're right, she's not." Eriko stated matter-of-factly.

"So is this Shiori person close to Rosa Gigantea?"

The girl with the headband and wide forehead scoffed. "Close? To Sei, Kubo Shiori-san was like her mother, best friend and lover."

"Eh?" Yumi gave the Yellow Rose a confused look, wondering what she meant. Surprisingly her heart had sunk a little at the word "lover." _Why is that?_

Seeing the younger girl in a state of perplexity, Youko decided to cut in with a quick explanation. "Sei's parents died in a car accident when she was young and she became autistic due to the shock. Shiori-san was the one who brought Sei back to this world and back to reality. She became everything to Sei, like Eriko said, going from her second mother, best friend and lover. But two years ago, Shiori-san left for a modeling job in France." Concern and care rang through Rosa Chinensis' voice while telling the abridged version of her dear friend's story.

The pig-tailed girl's face expressed one of shock at learning about Sei's true past. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

The older black-haired girl gave her a soft smile before saying the gentle words, "Sei seems to have taken a liking to you and you seem to care about her as well. Who knows? You might be good for someone like Sei."

After those last words, the three of them finished their tea in silence, dropping the subject. Once Yumi drained her cup, she anxiously excused herself from her seat, thanked the two leading members of the Yamayurikai and made her move to leave.

"Hold on for a moment, Yumi-chan." The Onee-sama of the person she despised stood from her seat and approached Yumi while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes?"

The older girl leaned into the smaller girl's ear and whispered so that her words were only audible to them. "I apologize for my petite soeur's actions and I fully approve of yours. However, do not hate her too much for it and do not blame me for not doing anything to stop her. I simply have my own plan for my dear petite soeur, so if you don't mind, will you bear with her antics for a little longer?"

Yumi's breath hitched when the topic returned to Ogasawara Sachiko. But after hearing Rosa Chinensis' request and pleading tone, she merely nodded her head. In the younger girl's relief, the Red Rose backed away and allowed her to leave. When she was finally away from the interior of the Rose Mansion, Yumi let out a long sigh, mentally exhausted from all the anxiety she had experienced. Meanwhile, her thoughts mingled on Sei's past for a moment before they settled on Youko's last words. _I wonder what she meant by that? She has her own plan?_ She shook her unsettled thoughts about Sachiko away and proceeded to class, with a certain blonde with grey eyes still occupying her mind.

* * *

><p><em>That same morning…<em>

"Hey, did you hear? Former student and now famous model, Kubo Shiori, is coming back to Japan!"

"Yeah! And apparently Lillian is hosting a party in her honor!"

"Really? No way! We have to go!"

These were the types of conversations that spread throughout Lillian Private Academy for Girls that morning. The news of the upcoming festivity had spread like wildfire, bringing about a feel of excitement that did not normally lace the tranquil atmosphere of the campus.

Although despite the enthusiasm that crossed students' faces, one particular girl walked along with a solemn expression on her porcelain face. She moved elegantly, yes, but lacked a certain air of conceit that she normally portrayed. Instead, what replaced it was an ice mask. The term _ice princess_ would work well in this case. In fact, it was the nickname students used to call her when she used to hide all her emotions back when she was in middle school. What caused this noble heiress to digress back into this state was nothing but the thought of a certain underclassman.

Sachiko sighed irately._ What happened that day? I lost control, complete and utter control. In that moment, I admit…I wanted her. I wanted our lips to touch. I wanted her to accept me for who I am. I wanted—! Ugh! But why? Why would I want someone like her? Someone who doesn't listen to my commands! Someone who has no sense of wealth or nobility! Someone who irritates me to the depths of the earth! _She stopped and gripped the doorknob to the meeting room of the Rose Mansion. _Maybe I simply wanted to take advantage of her as a form of entertainment…yeah, that must be it…_Satisfied with that explanation at the moment; she turned the doorknob and walked in, where her Onee-sama greeted her.

"Gokigenyou, Sachiko." She was the only one in the room since Eriko had left a few minutes earlier.

"Gokigenyou, Onee-sama." Her face remained stagnant as she slowly pulled out a chair and sat gracefully.

Youko immediately noticed the difference in her petite soeur and raised an eyebrow. "Sachiko is there something wrong?"

The blue-eyed bouton turned her head to face her Onee-sama with a thoughtful expression. "No, nothing is wrong. Why do you ask?"

"Sachiko, you know you can't hide anything from me. I don't want you to revert back to your old self." The older girl spoke gently with a hint of concern in her voice. "You remember that don't you?"

_Of course…how could I forget?_ When Sachiko was still in middle school and did not know her Onee-sama yet, she was known as the "Ice Princess." Unlike her outwardly confident and arrogant self today, she used to keep all her emotions underneath a serious mask, never having a say in any matter. That all changed when she met her mentor during her first year in high school. Her Onee-sama grew tired of her constant sulking and replies of "nothing is wrong" when it obviously was all a lie. Therefore one day, the older girl scolded her with blunt terms, "If you have something to say, then come out and say it clearly. If you don't, then I have no idea what you are thinking." Since then, the heiress gradually became more comfortable in voicing her opinions and problems.

However, it concerned Youko to a rising degree as she watched her petite soeur grow more and more out of control as the days passed. At the beginning of the new school year, the Rosa was going to advise her bouton to change her arrogant display of actions before it was too late. But the arrival of a certain petite, pig-tailed girl set a new plan in play. Curious as to how events are going to play out, the senior decided to sit back and watch on the sidelines.

Though today, after admitting her "plan" to Yumi-chan, she decided to give her petite soeur a little push.

"Does this have to do with Yumi-chan?" She asked nonchalantly, eyeing her petite soeur conspicuously. She immediately noticed the latter tensing up at the mention of the underclassman's name.

Sachiko did her best to conceal the fact that her Onee-sama had been spot on. Instead she raised an eyebrow. "Why ever would you believe that was the case?"

"Because your face tells me so." The older girl bluntly stated. It was obvious to her that her petite soeur was fond of Yumi, but was in a state of denial.

Sachiko did her best to keep her stance, but failed after a few moments under her Onee-sama's gaze. Now, her shoulders slumped in defeat and she let out a long sigh. Youko could practically feel the long-haired girl's state of confusion, so she decided to choose her words carefully to help her out of it.

"Tell you what. Why don't you ask Yumi-chan to go to that ball with you?"

An even more puzzled look stretched across the heiress' face. She slightly twitched at the sound of "-chan" after Yumi's name. "And why would I do that?"

"Oh, I don't know. You seem _bored_ that's all. So I thought you could have Yumi-chan to entertain yourself. Plus, she could be a candidate as your petite soeur." The Red Rose referred to Sachiko's obvious liking to Yumi as "boredom", knowing that the prideful girl would deny it if she said _"I know you like Yumi-chan."_

Blue eyes suddenly lit up and came alive, restoring its deep color. _Yes, I am bored and that dry cleaner is my form of entertainment. _She realized that her Onee-sama had given her a reason for her actions and why she was feeling the way she was.

"I'll think about it." With that, Sachiko stood up and left the Rose Mansion, saying that she needed to return some books to the library before school started.

Now left alone in the Rose Mansion, Youko smiled to herself. _Let's see if you will learn what needs to be learned, Sachiko_.

* * *

><p>It was lunch hour and Yumi decided to stay in the classroom to eat her lunch along with Tsutako and Yoshino. After Yumi's multiple stands against Ogasawara Sachiko, Yoshino began regularly talking to her out of interest and soon they became good friends.<p>

"So, Yumi-san, are you going to the Lillian Ball this Saturday?" The girl with two long side braids asked enthusiastically.

"Oh! I am! To take pictures of the whole event of course." Tsutako declared proudly.

"Great! And you, Yumi-san?"

"No." The one-word answer was all the pig-tailed girl gave.

"Awww, why not?" Yoshino loudly asked, resulting in a few heads turning their way.

"Simple." Yumi didn't even look up from her food while she spoke, evidently uninterested. "It costs too much money for a ticket and I don't see any reason why I should be going in the first place."

Before her friends could retort against her reasons for not going, one of her classmates had approached her.

"Um, Fukuzawa-san? Someone is calling for you." The girl motioned to the door. Apparently, someone was waiting for her outside of her classroom. It surprised Yumi to hear that and was even more wary when she noticed the girl's obvious dreamy look.

_Who could it be?_ Informing her two friends that she would be back, Yumi stood from her seat and walked out of the classroom. There, she was greeted by a tall, elegant blue-eyed beauty.

"What do you want?" Yumi asked, keeping her straight face, but letting disgust ring though her voice.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi. Is that the way to speak to an upperclassman?"

The smaller girl stood frozen. _Did she just call me "Yumi" without any honorifics?_ Meanwhile, Sachiko merely smiled and waited for an answer.

"Never mind formalities. Is there something you needed from me?" The brown-haired girl let out a harsh sigh, calming herself enough to continue their conversation.

Sachiko was unperturbed by the younger girl's obvious desire not to talk to her. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Lillian Ball with me this Saturday."

Yumi could only stand speechless for a while at the older girl's words. "Why would you want to go with me?" She asked warily.

"I told you before that I would make you my petite soeur. I simply don't want to go back on my words. One night with me might change your mind. Don't worry about the ticket price, since I have them right now." The blue-eyed girl flashed two gold tickets in front of her.

That was it for Yumi, for after those words, she grabbed Sachiko's arm and dragged her outside of the school building, not letting go until they were away from students' ears. Throughout this whole time, the heiress couldn't figure out what kind of answer the smaller girl would give, therefore could only wait with anxiety. They both ended up in the old greenhouse that was no longer in use. Once inside, the brown-haired girl decided it was time to give her response.

"Are you crazy?" Her voice rang loud and irritated. "Why do you believe that with just a wave of your hand, I will come to your side?" It took everything in the smaller girl's power not to punch the girl in front of her for her stupid overconfidence. "The answer is no."

"What?"

"You heard me. NO, I am not going with you."

Sachiko's original gentle tone now evaporated into thin air, being replaced by her usual arrogant one. "Why? I am tall, I am beautiful, I am rich and I can give you anything you desire. Who would say no to a person like me?"

"You're really stupid aren't you? When is it going to sink into your thick head? I won't go with you just because you think you can get any girl you want!" At this point, Yumi had blown a fuse. "You want to know something? I _hate_ all those things about you. Your hair, your eyes, your height and your money! I don't care what you do to me. I simply _hate_ Ogasawara Sachiko."

With a red face and heaving chest, the younger girl strode out of the old greenhouse with a huff. Once Yumi was gone, Sachiko's arrogance slipped away and a mask of ice returned. _Fool. I didn't even consider what to do if she refused. Why did she refuse? Nobody ever says "no" to me. Why does my heart ache knowing that she rejected me? _She was aware that some of the pain came from the blow to her pride, but she also knew that it wasn't the only reason…

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day went by and it was now half an hour after the last school bell rang. Yumi sat on a secluded bench, away from most pathways, wanting to get some peace and quiet. Her mind was still in shambles due to her recent encounter with a certain Ogasawara heiress. <em>She really doesn't get it, does she?<em>

*Snap!*

The sound of a cracking twig broke Yumi away from her deep reverie. She slowly lifted her eyes, surprised to find her favorite blonde sitting next to her on the bench.

"Rosa Gigantea?"

The White Rose flashed Yumi her usual cheeky grin. "Yo, Yumi-chan." Although, Yumi noted that the usual playfulness in her eyes was absent. "Sorry about my sudden actions the other day and thanks for bringing back my phone."

"Oh, it was no problem." Yumi had no idea what to say, leaving an awkward silence between the two.

It was Sei who broke the peace, bringing back the light in her eyes. "Anyways, you've heard about the Lillian Ball, haven't you?"

"Yes, everyone seems to be excited for it."

"I was wondering if you were going…Well, what I'm trying to say is that I want you to go…So will you?" Sei spoke cautiously, fearing what the younger girl would say.

Yumi was of course speechless. She was just invited to the ball that very same day, but under very different circumstances. Unlike Ogasawara Sachiko, Yumi really liked Rosa Gigantea, if not, was infatuated with her. However, the brown-haired girl was somewhat saddened and relieved at the same time when she noted how the older girl simply "wanted her to go," making no promises or calling her a date. She, herself, was confused about her feelings and now knew about the White Rose's first love. In a way, that phrase sort of confirmed its existence. Although, she felt like there was no harm in the offer she was given.

"If Rosa Gigantea wishes it, then of course I would love to go." She gave the older girl a reassuring smile, trying the hide the blush that was slowly creeping into her cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday night: The day of the Lillian Ball dedicated to Kubo Shiori.<em>

The time flew by fast and before everyone knew it, Saturday had come at last. It was now seven in the evening and the members of the Yamayurikai, save for Sei, had already met up in the large dance hall where the party was being held. It was still pretty early, so guests had only started to come in at a slow rate and the room was still quite empty. Knowing how far their reputation spread, each lovely young woman dressed in their finest attire, all blossoming with beauty in their elegant gowns. It was only Rei, Rosa Foetida en bouton, who despite her inner-femininity dressed for her fans in a black and white tuxedo, complete with yellow rose and white gloves.

Youko then leaned into her petite soeur's ear so that nobody could hear them. "I see you've failed to bring a little pig-tailed girl to the party?" It was half a question, half a statement.

"It's a good thing too. She doesn't deserve to be with someone like me." Sachiko spoke loudly due to her irritation on the topic, allowing the rest to overhear.

The rest of the Yamayurikai members only raised their eyebrows in surprise at the statement.

"Sachiko, you invited Yumi-chan?" The short-haired girl in the tuxedo asked curiously.

Unwilling to answer, she simply avoided the question, bringing up another topic that thoroughly irked her. "Why does everybody insist on calling that girl Yumi-chan? It's not like we're friends nor are we familiar with her!"

Eriko jumped into the heated conversation. "Well, after the given circumstances, I feel that we are all _very_ familiar with Yumi-chan. Right, Rosa Chinensis?"

"Of course, Rosa Foetida," She was trying to hold back a smile that would surely make her petite soeur frustrated with her, if not already.

"Excuse me, dear Roses and sisters, but did we not conclude that Yumi-san will not be attending the ball?" The soft-spoken Shimako's voice rang through the chatter.

"I'm sure we did. Whatever are you talking about, Shimako?" Youko answered back, confused at the moment.

"Well then if that is the case then, who is that I see over there?" The bouton gestured to the entrance of the large dance hall, where the rest of the members followed her gaze.

Sachiko's eyes widened immediately as her sight was blinded by a stunning beauty. Although she had already seen it before, Sachiko soaked in the sight of the girl's long brown hair that was left down for the occasion. The girl was wearing a flowing, blue evening gown that accented every curve on her feminine and petite form. Diamond earrings and a matching diamond necklace adorned her neck and ears and she held a matching clutch to complete the outfit. The perfect image of the younger girl took Sachiko's breath away.

Little did Sachiko know, Yumi's breath was taken away as well, but with slightly different reasons. Yes, the taller girl was a born-beauty, wearing a long, dark maroon evening gown. However, the rest of Yumi's breath was released as a sigh. _I wonder if she's going to do something…_

Although the brown-haired girl wished against it, it was inevitable for her to run into the members of the Yamayurikai, including Ogasawara Sachiko.

Standing in an awkward silence for a few moments, it was Youko who decided to speak up.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi-chan."

"G-Gokigenyou."

"Yumi-san!" Yoshino immediately jumped into her friend's arms, giving her a suffocating hug. "I thought you said you weren't coming!"

Once the petite girl was released, she fiddled with her fingers, nervously trying to figure out how to explain. Meanwhile, Sachiko merely stood in silence, eyeing the younger girl warily.

"Yo! Yumi-chan!" A loud voice broke the tension that had built up. Soon, a boisterous blonde sporting a white tuxedo suddenly wrapped an arm around Yumi's shoulder.

"R-Rosa Gigantea!"

"Hey there, everybody! I just wanted to let you know that I asked Yumi-chan here to come." The White Rose poked the smaller girl's cheek while explaining. "So, I gave her a ticket and now she's here on my behalf." Sei gave a dramatic bow that brought snickers to the Foetida family. "I expect you to treat her well! Well I have to go now, so have fun everyone! Yumi-chan, you too!" Walking away after blowing a kiss, the blonde left the large group just as fast as she had came.

Before the group had any chance to react, Yoshino jumped out on Yumi again and dragged her away. "Come on, Yumi-san! Let's go look for Tsutako-san! Shimako, come too!" With that the three first years left the rest in silence.

Youko cautiously peered at her precious petite soeur, devastated to see the look on her face. _So, Yumi-chan rejected Sachiko, and came to the party when asked by Sei?_ To the untrained eye, it would seem as if Sachiko was composed and carried no opinion over the matter. However, Youko could see the slight twitches on Sachiko's face, indicating her current state of distress. Deciding that now was the time to take action; the Red Rose firmly grabbed her petite soeur's wrist and dragged her out of the dance hall and into one of the many secluded rooms in the building.

When Youko closed and locked the door, she turned around to find a heart-wrenching sight. Tears had begun to fall down her petite soeur's porcelain face, although she was obviously holding back. Youko only did what she could and pulled Sachiko to sit on the edge of the bed that was conveniently placed in the room. Sitting next to her, the older girl gently placed a hand on Sachiko's head, hushed her, and pulled her in a protective hug.

"O-Onee-sama…" Sachiko choked out what words she could manage, after finally slowing her sobs. "W-What has b-become of me? I-I've become so pathetic and blinded! Now, the one girl I want, I-I can't get!" _I know now. I know how much I want her to be my petite soeur. I now know how much I want her to like me, to maybe even love me…because I love her!_

"Shhh, Sachiko. It'll be alright." She whispered into the crying girl's ear comfortingly.

"Really? How?" Teary blue eyes looked up into her Onee-sama's with hope.

"You should know that answer to that question now, am I right?" _It was only a matter of time before you truly realized your mistakes, Sachiko. If I told you straight-forwardly to change your ways, I knew you would not listen because of your stubborn nature. So, although it hurt you in the process, you have learned what you needed to._

Sachiko nodded in affirmation, thanking her Onee-sama for always guiding her when she lost her way. _The person who I am now, is unacceptable in Yumi's eyes. For that, and that reason only, I am willing to change._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Sachiko is finally going to go a little more into character! <strong>

**Chapter 6: The Lillian Ball is not over yet! What about Sei and Shiori? Where does Yumi fit into the mix? And how will Sachiko change?**

**Once again, feel free to review! **


	6. A Heart Rekindled or Disheartened

**Chapter 6 - A Heart Rekindled or Disheartened**

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update for a while! Good news: I plan on regularly updating this fanfic from now on! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Continuation of the Lillian Ball...**

* * *

><p><em>8 'o clock in the evening. The reception for the Lillian Ball is about to begin.<em>

Youko eyed her petite soeur coming out of the restroom. To her surprise, every inch of the proud heiress bared no sense of grief or signs of having just recently been crying her eyes out. As Sachiko neared the group of Yamayurikai members who had gathered for the beginning of the reception, Youko noticed her stiffen slightly when she caught sight of Yumi who was standing next to Yoshino. With her older sister instincts kicking in, she was immediately by her little sister's side.

"Yumi-chan has decided to spend time with Yoshino and Yoshino insists on sticking with the Yamayurikai. Can you handle this at the moment?" She whispered into Sachiko's ear with a considerate tone.

Sachiko thought about her predicament for a moment and merely answered with a firm nod since she was still unsure about the strength of her voice. _I need to start now if I want to make some changes. _She peered over at the brown-haired girl and watched as she continued talking animatedly to Yoshino. _This seems to be harder to do than I thought…_

Everyone's thoughts and conversations were halted when the lights in the room suddenly dimmed and a single spotlight shone on the small stage. It was not long until Sei walked on stage and approached the microphone that was waiting for her.

"Good evening, ladies of Lillian and I would like to personally thank you all for attending." Yumi had to look twice at the blonde's uncharacteristic formal introduction, unaware that her upperclassman could manage to lower the causality of her usual language. "Everyone please give a warm welcome to Ms. Kubo Shiori!"

A tall, petite, brown long-haired girl glided on stage next to the Rosa Gigantea.

After Shiori gave her few words of thanks, the microphone returned to the blonde on stage. "Now I would like to grace you all with a song dedicated for this momentous occasion!" After the blonde was handed her violin, she began playing a vibrant musical piece that lit up the room. Yumi noted that her senior's playfulness, if not giddiness, shone through once again. The passion and feelings that the blonde put into the performance was quite evident. She couldn't decide whether she was happy for the return of her senior's beloved or disappointed that it wasn't _her_ she was playing for.

At the close of the performance, Sei gave a few last words.

"Now that that's over with, it's time to party! Everyone enjoy!"

* * *

><p>It had been a couple hours since the start of the party, but the hype of it all never died down for one minute. Boughs of laughter, conversation and dancing continued exuberantly. Yumi spent most of the evening with Yoshino and Shimako, desperately trying to avoid any talk with a certain blue-eyed beauty. Rather than the previous hostility that the student body held against Yumi, tonight they simply regarded her presence with a watchful eye, especially interested with her interactions with the Yamayurikai. Although the beginning of the night began rather tensely for the brown-haired teen, she began to relax as time wore on.<p>

"Yumi-san, Yoshino-san, let's go to the restroom and freshen up a bit," Shimako suggested to her fellow first years.

"Hai, hai, Yumi-san, let's go," Yoshino chimed in.

Yumi finished first and decided to wait outside the lavatory. The pulse of the rhythmic beat coming from the main dance hall resonated through its closed doors. As she scanned the hall, her eyes caught the sight of a door that stood slightly ajar. Curiosity getting the best of her, Yumi pushed past the door slowly and was welcomed by a breathtaking starlit night sky. The door had led to a spacious balcony that seemed to stretch on for miles.

"Wah! It's like a dream…" Yumi muttered to herself, entranced by the beautiful scene.

She was broken from her reverie when the sound of shuffling brought her attention elsewhere. As Yumi's eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the balcony, she spotted two silhouettes down by its far corner. When she noticed the two figures melt into one, her heart skipped a beat and she frantically decided to leave as soon as possible and hopefully remain unnoticed. However the voice that she heard made her freeze in place.

"Why did you leave me, Shiori?"

The voice of the playful White Rose rang through the dark night, only this time, it was quite subdued. Recognizing the owner of the voice immediately, Yumi could not help but panic even more, frightened over the idea of getting discovered.

"Oh, Sei, you must already know the reason why…"

"Do I?"

"Yes…"

The voices ended with sensual whispers, followed by sharp intakes of breath. At this point, the martial artist slipped past the door from which she came through, silently. Once Yumi was greeted by the bright hallway once again, she let go a deep breath of relief that she was unaware of holding. Her cheeks burned like fire, remembering what she had just witnessed. _Wha-What was that…just now?_ She covered her face with both palms, hoping to cool down and return to a normal shade.

"Yo, Yumi-chan!"

Yumi gasped in surprise and grabbed her chest, afraid that her heart may stop beating. The loud and playful voice had unexpectedly come from behind her.

"Ara? Yumi-chan, are you afraid of me?"

The upperclassman grabbed Yumi's shoulders and spun her around, forcing her to stare into grey eyes and see the figure of Kubo Shiori standing close through her peripheral vision.

Waving her hands frantically in front of her, she denied the claim. "Ah, no, Rosa Gigantea just startled me, that's all...heheh."

Sei backed off a bit and put a hand behind her head with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Is that so? Sorry about that."

"Sei, you should be more aware of your actions," Shiori scolded her lover with an exasperated look on her face.

"More importantly," the couple turned their attention back to the first year that stood before them, "Welcome back to Japan, Shiori-sama." Yumi bowed deeply after greeting the distinguished upperclassman. Little did the older girls know, Yumi's inner turmoil was beginning to rage through her, still unsettled from what she had witnessed only a few moments earlier.

_Oh, how cute_. Shiori thought to herself before answering, "Thank you very much…um…"

"Fukuzawa Yumi," the White Rose finished for her, "That's right this is my cute little Yumi-chan." All the while, Sei had managed to wrap an arm around the younger girl's shoulders in a flirtatious fashion, confusing Yumi even more as to how she should act with Shiori right in front of them.

"I think you're scaring the poor girl even more, Sei." Shiori only sighed, seemingly unperturbed by the blonde's actions.

"Hai, hai." With that, Sei relinquished Yumi from her hold and put some space between them. "By the way, Yumi-chan, we were about to go for a drive. I didn't get to spend any time with you all night, huh? So, would you like to come with us?"

The question only made Yumi feel even more uneasy. Images of all the different kinds of awkward situations that could occur flashed before the brown-haired girl's eyes considering what she had just seen on the balcony.

"Oh, no it's fine..." her voice came out timidly.

"What's wrong, Yumi-chan? Are you busy with something else?" A mischievous smile spread across the blonde's face as she wrapped an arm around her underclassman's waist. "I'm sure Yoshino-chan and Shimako wouldn't mind if I borrowed you."

Watching the scene before her, Shiori could only sigh, knowing full well that her lover was only playing with the poor girl.

"Ah, don't tell me you found someone you like and were waiting for them?" The grin only grew even wider.

Yumi was at a loss for words, not wanting to be the third wheel in what was already an awkward situation. "Yes, I mean no, I mean—"

"Yes, she's coming with me." An unexpected voice suddenly interrupted Yumi's troubled string of words.

After wriggling out of her senior's grasp, Yumi turned to see a black-haired heiress walking towards them.

"Sachiko? Yumi-chan, you're going somewhere with Sachiko?" Sei questioned amusedly.

Once Sachiko was by Yumi's side, she leaned over and whispered into her ear so that only the younger girl could hear what she was saying, "If you want to get out of this mess, I suggest you play along." Sachiko took Yumi's unresponsiveness as a "Yes" and proceeded into the situation at hand.

It wasn't until Yumi felt a porcelain arm encircle her waist when she finally reacted to what was going on. By then, the second year had already pulled her close and turned back to Sei. "Rosa Gigantea, Shiori-sama, as much as we'd love to join you, we'll be taking our leave. Gokigenyou." With that, Sachiko dragged Yumi away from the other couple, unconsciously still hugging her close to her side.

Watching the backs of the Yumi and Sachiko leave her sight, Sei voiced her thoughts out loud. "When did those two get so close?"

Shiori raised a brow and turned to her lover, "You knew Sachiko-chan was coming this way, didn't you? That's why you did that?"

"Pfft, you give me too much credit, darling!" The blond chuckled with amusement, "Who knows?"

* * *

><p>Sachiko dragged Yumi along until they returned to the comfort of the dance hall, still populated with bustling partygoers. The heiress scanned the room carefully until an idea came to mind and she pulled the younger girl onto the gleaming dance floor.<p>

"Um, hey Sachiko, what are we—"

"Shhhh, be silent for now. Rosa Gigantea and Shiori-sama may come back here and it would hurt my pride to be caught lying."

"But—"

"Just know that I am doing this on your behalf."

With that, the techno dance beat faded away only to be replaced with a cheerful waltz. Yumi didn't get the chance to tell Sachiko that she didn't know how to dance. However, all worries were shoved to a corner when the older girl grabbed Yumi's hand and waist and took the lead. Under the bouton's guidance, the two whirled around the dance floor gracefully, their movements in perfect time with the beat.

At first uncomfortable with the situation, Yumi learned quickly and was able to add that air of eloquence and confidence that Sachiko always kept around her. As a result the rest of the students halted their dancing, watching in awe as the pair became locked in a battle of "_Who could outshine who?_"

The tempo of the waltz began to speed up, as if it could feel the passion between the two, building. Neither of them had broken a sweat but they knew that the end was drawing near. Putting their all into the dance, Sachiko and Yumi proceeded into executing various complex moves and were unaware of the fact that they sensually pulled each other close multiple times. Finally, the last note reverberated through the room with Yumi leaned far back and Sachiko supporting her with her hand, their faces only inches away. The room erupted with applause, most students impressed of the performance they had just witnessed.

The blue-eyed beauty brought Yumi back to a standing position and tried to keep her calm composure despite the alarm she felt after realizing what had just happened. Yumi, on the other hand, seemed to be stunned at the attention they were getting, blushing furiously. Not wanting to remain the spotlight any longer, Sachiko grabbed the younger girl's hand and the two vanished from the swarm of eyes. Among those eyes were those of three Roses...

* * *

><p>Sachiko guided the younger girl towards her limo, amused at the fact that the girl had not yet reacted to the situation. Yumi was left in a deep trance, unaware of her surroundings while Sachiko ushered her out of the confines of the dance hall.<p>

"You know, a thank you would suffice."

With that the brown haired girl was brought back to reality, snapping her head up to lock hazel eyes with blue. It was only then when Yumi finally realized that she was standing in front of a sleek black limo with its door opened, awaiting her entrance.

"U-Uh, thank you for your help back there, Sachiko-sama!" Yumi was too shocked and flustered to realize that she just referred to her enemy with such respectful terms. Sachiko, on the other hand, did take heed. Perhaps the younger girl's subconscious registered the fact that the upperclassman had indeed assisted her. "Well then, I think it's about time I take my leave…"

As Yumi proceeded to turn and walk away, Sachiko suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back with such a force that in the next moment, the two girls collided into an awkward embrace.

"S-S-Sachiko-sama! What are you doing?" Yumi squeaked. She immediately pushed the older girl away from her personal space.

A satisfied grin spread on the heiress' face at the repeated sound of the "-sama" after her name coming from Yumi's words. "I changed my mind…I believe you owe me one after what happened back there."

Yumi thought about those words carefully until she sighed in resignation, "Well then what do you want from me?" Yumi absolutely hated the feeling of being indebted to someone, especially when it came to Sachiko.

Sachiko took a deliberate step closer to the girl in front of her. "Hmmm…Let's see," she took another step, "I want you to simply stand still where you are now," and yet another step. Yumi took the time to ponder the demand while Sachiko only inched closer.

"What? That's it? You just want me to just—," Yumi hadn't realized that Sachiko's face was now hovering over her own, too surprised to be asked for such as simple task, "—stand…?" Finally, the feeling of warm lips pressed against her forehead caught her attention. Wide-eyed, Yumi could only stand in place, like Sachiko wanted, while the older girl kissed her gently on the forehead. Yumi's heart unintentionally fluttered and she let out a small gasp due to the sensation. _W-What is this feeling? It's so warm…_

Then the warmth was gone, only to be replaced by an odd sense of loneliness. Sachiko had withdrawn from the chaste kiss and leaned into Yumi's ear to whisper, "I call your debt to me half-paid…If you want to pay off the rest of it, meet me in front of the bus station at 11:00am next Saturday morning." The heiress then began to walk away with a satisfied smile on her face, "Goodnight, Yumi and don't you dare forget it."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for now! Remember to tune in next time!<strong>

**Chapter 7: What's going on "next Saturday"?**


End file.
